


It was easy

by NocturnaIV



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AK Uma, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beast Ben (Disney: Descendants), But still Uma daughter of Ursula, Captain Harry Hook, Complicated Relationships, Evie/Audrey Rose, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Jay/Carlos de Vil and also Gil/Jay, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Princess Uma of Atlantis, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: What do you do when the only person who doesn't reject you is the crown prince with a secret curse?Easy. Uma would say you vow to protect him even with your last breath. You become his fiancée, his best friend, and you fall in love with him. And even when you find temptation, never succumb to his eyes like the ocean and the feeling of belonging that he awakens in you.What do you do when you discover the most incredible person in the world and fall in love with her fiancé?Complicated. Harry would say you maintain your loyalty to her and treasure your bond. A forbidden kiss isn't worth losing the person that set your life in motion and gave you purpose. You live for her, you search for her laughter, and you burn your feelings for him.What do you do when your kingdom expects you to be the one to save them?Difficult. Ben would say you thank your luck that you belong to her and that you yearn for the thrill in her kiss. Don't be confused by what you feel when that pirate dazzles you with his smile. Because your kingdom deserves a chance. Not a selfish boy with feelings that don't follow the protocols of fairy tales.Easy to say. Complicated to follow. Difficult to hide.
Relationships: Ben/Harry Hook, Ben/Harry Hook/Uma, Ben/Uma, Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	1. Pretty Prince

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

“I must have misunderstood,” Kida assured, extending her hand towards her daughter.

Uma ran to her with a giggle that she still hadn't lost. Kida wanted Uma to stay like this forever. Four years old was a good age. Big enough to have a few conversations, but without developing the sharp personality traits Uma would have to have to survive in Auradon. Uma climbed onto her lap and reached out to hug her by the neck. Kida held her better against her side, protectively, and looked back at Audrey, hoping for a clarification that wasn't coming.

The mechanic wagged her eyebrows playfully and pointed her chin at Uma.

“I assure you, princess, that's the way it is.”

Kida covered her face with one hand and counted to ten.

“I only asked you for one thing-”

“You didn't ask me for anything.” Audrey reminded her, “You asked Sweet, but he had an emergency at the hospital, and I had to replace him at the last minute.”

“I think it was implied that by going to that meeting you wouldn’t marry my daughter to the crown prince.” Kida wanted to get up, but she had Uma playing with her hair.

Audrey laughed and shrugged. As if it wasn't a big deal that Uma was now Prince Ben of Auradon's official fiancée.

“Calm down, princess. It’s not set in stone. It’s only an option. And I didn’t suggest anything.” Audrey looked at Uma and threw a hit in the air that the girl imitated "Uma asked for him."

“What?” Kida looked at her daughter in disbelief.

To her surprise, Uma nodded. That day, Audrey had styled Uma with perfect French braids, and when the girl nodded her turquoise hair moved with her.

“I want the pretty prince.” Uma replied with determination “So, the pretty prince is mine now.”

Uma could be incredibly sweet and loving. But she had always been unbelievably proud and decisive. Kida sometimes wondered who her biological family was because no one had taught Uma so many things that were natural to her. Like the way Uma was looking at Kida like she knew something the rest of the universe didn't know. Something ancient, _magical._

“You asked to be Prince Ben's fiancée?” Kida put down her daughter to look at her with determination “Why?”

Uma looked at Audrey expectantly. That was something else. Uma could delegate others. Even adults. Audrey didn't even realize that, because she was more entertained with the whole situation and wanted to talk about it.

“I went to that stupid kingdom meeting, right?” Audrey raised her leg to the arm of the chair because there was no power in this or any other universe that made her sit up straight for more than two minutes. “I left Uma with the other children, playing in the gardens. And by the way, I stayed there long enough to make sure she was dominating everyone.”

“... you're the aunt of the year.” Kida replied amused and not surprised.

“I know.” Audrey looked at the high ceiling of the palace “Then Fairy Godmother explained to us that we should accept a confidentiality spell. I wouldn’t have accepted, but there were cakes and they looked delicious.”

“Of course...” Kida replied without understanding how that had led her daughter to arbitrarily decide to engage in her four years.

“There were representatives from each kingdom of Auradon. And I was the ambassador of Atlantis.” Audrey raised her chin "So much power over my skillful hands."

"And so, I asked Sweet to go there," Kida recalled.

That day had been the Offering Day. All of Atlantis remembered those who had died. And of course, neither Milo nor Kida could put an Auradon gathering above Atlantis. Uma was still too young to participate, so she had agreed to go to Auradon. Especially when Kida and Milo believed that her daughter would go with Sweet to that little meeting. Meeting that Kida thought would be like so many others. Pure diplomacy and no substance.

Not that she was ungrateful. Joining the United States from Auradon had had multiple advantages. Among these were the portals to travel outside of Atlantis and to other dimensions. Or that their life force was no longer connected by proximity to the Heart of Atlantis. Kida was still unsure of other things she was learning from other realms. But her people now had a chance to be free. That was something for which she would always be grateful to Queen Belle and her research team. Freedom was something sacred.

But being part of Auradon involved arranged marriages. And that wasn’t pleasant.

"So…?" Kida insisted.

"Queen Belle appeared, gave a huge and boring speech where I almost fell asleep and had to rush her." Audrey rolled her eyes “But I will summarize the matter for you. Prince Ben inherited the curse from his father. Partially, at least. It only appears when he gets angry or upset. No witch or fairy has ever been able to remove the curse. And no one knows where the Enchantress is, so she could remove it. But Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather managed to change some things.” Audrey pretended to tighten some imaginary screws "Flora made the prince go back to normal when he heard a princess sing."

"How specific." Kida interrupted "And elitist."

"I thought the same!" Audrey leaned in her direction. "With that _favor,_ they just condemned that poor boy to a very small chance."

"And there are so many people who aren’t princesses and sing well." Kida denied, "Were the other gifts just as complicated?"

“Fauna gave him a set of rings. One for Ben and one for whom he wanted it. Ben's ring gives him ten minutes before he begins his transformation. The other ring alerts who’s wearer it, that Ben is about to transform and where to find him.” Audrey framed an eyebrow expectantly.

“That is a very short time.” Kida analyzed “Is magic so complicated?”

“It gives me the feeling that it provides a false sense of security.” Audrey confessed “That's why I prefer technology. You know what an engine should do and how it should do it. It doesn't depend on so many ' _what if_ ' ideas.”

“What about Merryweather?” Kida asked curiously, after all, she had an interest in the other realms, their creatures, and powers.

Like fairies! That sounded fascinating.

Although not so much how her daughter had ended up choosing to optionally to be engaged to another kid.

“The kiss of true love without selfishness in the heart.” Audrey rolled her eyes. “Doesn't that surprise you? If I were one of those fairies, I would have said that the curse would be broken with a mother's kiss or her father's tear. Something that child already has. Come on! Practicality first! But no, let's launch true love to that little prince's problems.”

Uma raised her hands to the ceiling, chanting that last part ‘ _Practicality!’_ As if she also wanted to do useful magic. Kida smiled at the gesture.

“So, Queen Belle wanted to find a princess who would agree to help her son. Since the public cannot find out about the curse, they would use the _fiancé_ excuse for the children to be together. And it wasn't so strange.” Audrey raised her eyebrows “I was going to refuse, you know? But suddenly we hear children scream. We all ran outside. I thought Uma had hit someone.”

“Hey!” Kida claimed “Hey!” She repeated seeing her daughter quite proud of being _accused_ of being able to start a fight with other children.

Kida mentally repeated to herself that she shouldn't leave Uma that long with Audrey and Vicenzo.

She also had to wait for Audrey to finish laughing to find out the rest of the story.

“Princess, you would have been proud.” The mechanic assured “All the children were in a corner, scared. Except for Uma, who was singing ‘ _Spanish Ladies’_ to a prince Ben lying on her lap. He still had sharp teeth and long claws. But he was incredibly calm.”

“What…?”

“I already told you, he transforms because of the curse.”

“No... What is ‘ _Spanish Ladies’?_ ” Kida repeated and looked at her daughter.

“ _Farewell and adieu to you, Spanish ladies. Farewell and adieu to you, ladies of Spain. For we've received orders to sail for old England. We hope in a short time to see you again._ ” Uma softly sang a melody of sailors and pirates.

“Who…?” Kida denied, she would find out that later “And what happened?” This time she asked her daughter.

“The prince was pushed. He got angry and growled. And when lava dogs get like this, they calm down when you sing to them.” Uma explained as if it were obvious “I did that, and it worked. The prince is pretty. Before his fangs came out, he said he liked how I climb the garden walls. I like him. So, I asked his mom and she gave him to me.” Uma thought for a few seconds “And if she hadn't given him to me, I would have taken him anyway. Because he has fangs.”

Audrey shrugged, hiding her mocking smile.

“You see? Uma is responsible for her actions. Of course, the Fairy Godmother had to erase the memory of the rest of the children and they freed me from keeping the secret to tell you what happened. Also, Uma didn't part with Ben all day and almost sneaked him into her bag when we came back.” Audrey explained “Queen Belle wants you to think about it. It’s not definitive, so you should not worry. And it's the first time I've seen Uma get along with another kid her age. Isn't that what you wanted? That she spends more time with children her age and less with adults like us.”

Kida looked at her daughter. And she knew that she had already lost. Uma was determined. Even if she refused, Uma would find some way to keep in touch with Prince Ben. Furthermore, Kida imagined herself in the position of Queen Belle. No one would want their children to be under a curse. And worse, that the opportunity of a normal life was taken from them.

“This is what you want?” Kida asked, “Last week you were telling me that you didn't like kids your age and that you wanted to set ships on fire with your uncle Vicenzo.”

“The other kids don't have fangs and claws.” Uma shrugged. “The pretty prince does.”

Kida felt that she couldn't fight her daughter's logic and looked at Audrey with resignation.

“Well, since it's decided... I'll tell the good news to Milo!” the mechanics jumped out of the chair and ran in search of Kida's consort.

Kida had to lift Uma off the ground and run after her friend. As funny as it sounded, she didn't want Milo to have a heart attack over the news.

Uma laughed, enjoying the chase. Without really worrying that from that moment on she wasn’t only the heir to Atlantis but the fiancée of the future king of Auradon. Or that her impulsive decision had changed the course of many lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings little creatures!
> 
> I have mixed two ideas I had (Uma as the adoptive daughter of Kida and Milo along with the idea of Beauty and the Beast with a different twist). Because I wanted to write something lighter and more fun. But I also wanted to change the dynamics of Huma as we know it. Move the order of things a little. Besides that, I missed writing Bumarry.
> 
> Also, some scenes didn't leave my mind. Like Uma referring to Ben as "pretty prince".
> 
> So here we are. I hope you like my new mess.


	2. Fates

Ben took a deep breath and played with his hands to hide how he felt. His fingers were numb from having clenched his fists for so long. He breathed. _Ben knew it was necessary._ But it still scared him. _He should do it._ The worst thing was understanding that if he hadn’t been born in that specific kingdom or if, perhaps, he wasn’t the future king, he wouldn’t have to keep so many secrets. Ben looked at his hands and sighed. He didn’t like keeping secrets. He felt that isolated him from other children. And Ben wanted to have lots of friends. If he was going to be a king, he wanted to be true with everyone. But instead of playing and making mistakes, he should be the crown prince, the future king.

And in this new rebirth of peace, a crown prince has no curses.

A future king cannot be carried away by his emotions because his words, even childish outbursts, could be considered political statements.

A crown prince couldn't have messy clothes.

A future king couldn’t refuse to eat something, because it wouldn’t be a preference, but as an offense.

Ben walked fast because he couldn't run. And he went directly to the patio where Uma and her playmates were supposed to be. Like his fiancée, Uma also had responsibilities. And being from such a secretive and hermetic kingdom, Uma had to meet and bond with her future political allies. This means that Uma had to travel to Auradon and complete an itinerary of social activities while pretending to have fun. Ben didn't quite remember how Uma had been chosen as his fiancée, but he was glad it was her. Uma had character. She was his best friend. And Uma always repeated _'I chose you'_ as if it were the only thing that mattered.

Uma had chosen him.

That felt good. Even after so many years.

Ben reached the front door that led to the patio but stopped. He looked at the table with soft drinks and cookies that the servants had left in case Uma and her companions were hungry. Ben noticed Uma's small foot under the tablecloth. He looked around and crawled to get under the table. There he met Uma. She was wearing one of the war masks that the people of Atlantis wore when patrolling outside their kingdom. The expression of timeless carved surprise turned in his direction. Uma took off the mask when she recognized him and gathered her legs to rest her chin on her knees. Ben settled next to her, shoulder to shoulder. They were ten years old, but sometimes it seemed that they already carried the world on their shoulders. But there were still six years to go.

_They still had time._

Ben used to repeat that to himself.

“I don't want to play with them anymore,” Uma whispered.

“Did they tell you something bad?”

Uma denied.

“They couldn’t. Their families prohibited them from doing so. But they aren’t happy to come here. They force them to be with me. That isn’t fair.” Uma frowned, looking at her feet. “They're going to end up hating me, like their-”

She stopped. But her fists clenched tight. Ben could feel the strong energy emanating from Uma, like waves pushing him gently. He waited, patient and calm. Uma was readjusting her thoughts and putting them in order. She was like an alchemist, analyzing each of her thoughts and emotions before creating anything else. Uma analyzed what she felt, as ingredients. He remembered how shocked she had been to learn that this wasn’t common for everyone. That people didn’t act like this when they felt something. On that occasion, he and Uma sat for hours explaining how they did things that they felt were normal. That was the first time he and Uma had noticed how different they were, like two completely different species that only looked the same on the outside.

And yet they remained best friends.

“Their mothers hate me,” Uma concluded at the end.

Ben looked at her blankly and she watched him with determination.

“I heard them tell their daughters to play with me because I am your fiancée. But they had to remember that _I wasn’t normal_.” Uma pressed her lips together.

“I'm not normal either.” Ben looked down at his hands, feeling the soft trembling under his skin that he already recognized as physical frustration.

“They say there is something wrong with me.” Uma took his hand “Something that cannot be cured with true love.” She clarified.

Ben didn't understand, but immediately felt Uma's calming effect on him. Despite being a kid, he was frustrated that his curse affected him to the point of not being useful to her.

“They say that my singing is _different._ It's not liked a princess or maiden would do it. They say there is something in my voice that affects everyone... Something strong and powerful. Something dominant and manipulative. Something twisted and attractive. Something that reminds them...” Uma looked at him “...at the villains locked up.”

Ben felt something running through him with pure electricity. He strongly denied. He and Uma, like all Auradon's descendants, had grown up hearing stories about the Isle of the Lost. Where the villains moved freely, without magic, waiting. _Planning_ to escape. But he and Uma knew that villains didn't need magic to be terrifying, like Gaston, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, and Lieutenant Helga Katrina Sinclair. Simple humans could be incredibly abusive and violent.

“Adults are jealous of your voice.” Ben took Uma's face in his hands, felt her soft cheeks between his fingers, and unconsciously caressed the outline of her ears “Those queens are jealous that you will be the future queen over all queens.”

“Only if you're lucky, pretty prince.” Uma smiled, more relaxed, then bit her lower lip thoughtfully, “Although… maybe you're right. They always advise their daughters or granddaughters to prepare for when you decide to look for a new fiancée.”

Ben released her and feigned surprise.

“Do you plan to abandon me?”

“For the sea, the adventures and life without wearing dresses?” Uma joked “Of course!”

They laughed, much more relaxed. Ben had grown up between conspiracies and gossip. He was used to it. But Uma was adjusting to all that. And things wouldn’t get easier. Ben looked at their joined hands. At least he had his best friend with him. Not a princess who sought to please him. But a girl who looked at him as her equal. Uma widened her eyes and scurried off the table.

“You're going to be late!” Uma looked at him, her hands on her hips and a confident gaze “Get up, pretty prince!”

Ben stayed under the table, admiring how quickly she recovered. Ben would like to be as strong as she is. Uma was very logical. Gossip hit her, but they never knocked her down too long.

“Your meeting with the Fates.” Uma reminded him and looked out the window “It must be in no time.”

Ben reluctantly stepped out from under the table and nodded.

“My parents won’t be able to accompany me... My mother was caught in an event with the Neverland children and dad has another meeting. Cogsworth is going to be with me.”

“And you have me.” Uma showed him her pinky and hooked it with his “Don't think you are going to your great adventure and take the fun by yourself.”

“The Fates will come and tell me my future. There is no adventure for that.” Ben denied “But thanks.”

“Prince Benjamin!” Cogsworth walked quickly towards them “Princess Uma, how many times have I told you to wear shoes, my lady?”

“And how many times have I had to tell you that it’s a difference in culture?” Uma framed an eyebrow “What a lack of diplomacy.” She exaggerated.

Ben suppressed a laugh before Cogsworth looked at him seriously.

“The... ladies... are waiting for you, Prince Benjamin.”

Ben clung to Uma's hand. Again, the tremor ran through his veins. But she hummed a soft tune and didn't release his hand. Ben felt calm again and took a deep breath. Uma's song reached Cogsworth and suddenly he seemed as if he had drunk some of that amber wine that the servants hid in the kitchen.

When Uma stopped singing, Cogsworth reacted, it took him a few seconds to realize where he was, and he led them through the castle. Ben found it odd that they were heading towards the dungeons and from there to a corridor he had never seen. The French style quickly began to change to Greco-Roman pillars. The torches lit from deep yellow to emerald green. Ben looked at Uma, who was fascinated by the style change. She was always attracted to everything different or strange.

“You were on time, prince.”

Cogsworth suffocated a scream. Ben and Uma, on the other hand, were surprised by the presence of three women in robes. Uma was attracted to them, by the peculiar shape of their bodies, as if they came from the deep abyss. Ben wondered what the protocol was with eyeless Greek gods. No, one eye. One of the goddesses took her sister's eye and put it on as if it were the most normal thing in the world. The three women looked at Uma and in unison, with their mouths of dust and death, they smiled.

“Our princess Uma.”  
“We knew we would see you.”  
“We know everything.”

Uma nodded as if she understood what they were talking about. And when the smallest goddess stood in front of them and caressed Uma's face, there was something almost nostalgic in that gesture. But the other two goddesses struck her arm, in a warning.

“It’s good to see you, future King of Auradon.”  
“Who will unite us all.”  
“Who could lose everything by not following his heart.”

Ben heard that and stepped forward, concerned. He sought the eye of the goddesses and told himself to be brave. The Fates weren’t scary. But what they could say was.

“Thanks for coming.” Ben said, “I would like to ask for your help, but surely you already know what I am looking for.”

The goddesses laughed. One of them, the one wearing the eye at the time, looked at Ben and Uma’s joined hands.

“You want to know your future.”  
“If you will be released from the curse.”  
“And if you will be a good king.”

Ben nodded and Uma held his hand tightly. The goddesses looked at Cogsworth and waited for him to go to the entrance of the corridor. They watched as the Fates temporarily went blind and threw their one eye at the ceiling. The eye floated and transformed into a glass sphere where Ben and Uma could see... shadows. Undefined figures of people. One of them was shrinking and turning into a beast. Ben knew it was him. A different beast than his father was. A more agile, more feline-looking beast. Ben had seen himself once and felt he was seeing a cat. He remembered being disappointed not to see the famous horns that his father used to joke that he missed.

“ _The Enchantress cursed your father for the injustices that the crown showed to the people. Greed and discrimination condemned your father. Your mother was the voice of the people that reached the future king in the form of a beast. Your mother changed him for the good of the people.”_

The androgynous shadow figure received a crown and transformed into a beast. And then in a human. Regardless of the outcome, other shadows that pretended to be a crowd, were cheering their presence.

_“Now the crown didn’t learn its lesson and that is why you have inherited the curse. Poor prince with a good heart, you give away the symptom of your nation. No matter what happens you can be a good king if you look at your people and don’t give your back to the innocent and the young.”_

Ben nodded, memorizing the good advice. Part of him was glad that regardless of the result, with or without the curse in his veins, he could be a good king. The curse wouldn’t be an obstacle. Ben had to be smart, wise, fair, and kind-hearted. He looked at Uma, the light from the torches giving her a supernatural air around her turquoise hair. She didn’t look away from the shadows that were recreating the words of the goddesses. Uma squeezed his hand and he returned his attention to the front. Everything seemed like a shadow show. He could see the sea and from this rise a figure, like a person. From the depths of the sea something appeared, a creature, the shadows didn’t define the shape well, but it was colossal. The figure didn’t fight but allowed themselves to be trapped by the colossal being until they almost united. And then the creature released the figure in front of the crown shadow representing Ben.

“The creature looks like my Leviathan” Uma whispered.

One of the guardians of Atlantis. Ben was more intrigued when he noticed that his figure seemed to transform back into a beast, but the new being took him from the face, they leaned...

...and kissed him. He stopped transforming and looked human again.

“ _Young prince of Auradon who hides your secrets, your fears, and your desires. Bring justice to your people and be sincere with your heart. Because like with your mother, the curse will go away with the true love’s kiss from the Lost Realm.”_

The shadows disappeared. The eye formed again, and the goddesses fought with each other until the smallest one kept the eye.

“We hope this clarifies your future.”  
“Remember that the curse is only the consequences of what this kingdom is doing in present.”  
“And because of the forgotten lessons of the past. Magic always comes back.”

The laughter of the goddesses was deafening. And although they must have been terrifying, Ben found them _different._ They were goddesses. How many times had they faced more desperate people than him? Between laughter and flames, the goddesses disappeared.

“The Lost Realm.” Uma repeated thoughtfully and then looked at him proudly “What does this mean, pretty prince?”

Ben laughed and felt his cheeks flush.

“Do you think they mean you?” Ben dared to ask.

That would be incredible. If the final ingredient involved his best friend, he could be calmer. He had never been amazingly comfortable with the idea of a one-day love. Especially for the other person. What if his true love wasn’t ready to deal with his curse? But Uma? She already knew him.

“You don't want it to be me?” Uma stuck her tongue out at him. “Do you want someone else from a lost realm to kiss you?”

Ben laughed at the impossible idea that he wanted someone else to take Uma's place in his life. They didn’t talk about it. Of course. But the reason they hadn't tried that _true love’s kiss_ was that it didn't matter how much they _loved_ each other and enjoyed each other's company. They were children. They weren’t in love. And love was serious. So serious as to break his curse. It wasn’t something to play with.

“But now we know where to start.” Uma stated, taking his hand, and walking back down the hall “Cogsworth!”

The butler approached them diligently, concealing his curiosity at what the Fates had said.

“Prince Ben and I need to go to the library and get a tutor,” Uma ordered, in a way that Ben still didn't know how to do, like a true ruler.

“What do you need to learn?”

“The laws of Auradon. The history of this kingdom and find where it started to go wrong. Again.” Ben said, raising his chin, “We have to make changes. And Cogsworth, inform my parents that I require their presence immediately.” He added.

Uma looked at him with pride and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings little creatures!
> 
> Descendants lost a lot by choosing the concept of "modern kingdom that doesn't rely on magic". Because, having all these concepts mixed, means that fairies can give gifts to the children of kings and then they can go with oracles to tell them about their destiny, or if they want something more immediate, they could visit someone with a connection with the spirits and energies.   
> "Greetings hero! You have countless help options!" 
> 
> So as you can see, I'm trying to take advantage of some of those things for the pretty prince.


	3. Encounter

The Isle of the Lost has never been consistent. The moment people thought they understood how things worked, everything changed again.

The island had originally been home to people who had fled the kingdom that was from the parents of King Adam. Before the Enchantress's curse existed. _Different_ people. They had gone there to avoid having to respond to harsh laws, high taxes that greedy kings, and to avoid discrimination. The kings treated the island as part of their kingdom so they could close any type of commerce to punish them. But the people there knew how to survive. But the curse came, and everyone forgot the kingdom, its inhabitants, and the existence of the selfish kings and their son who was turned into a Beast. The curse also affected the island and they were forgotten. But its citizens lived through a golden age without the oppression of the kingdom.

Until the curse was broken by a smart girl who was made a queen. The Beast became King Adam. And Auradon was reborn on the maps and united the other kingdoms. The island suddenly had a new use.

The villains had been locked up there. The barrier had been raised. The magic was gone. Supplies arrived alone through the port. The villains realized that no one would watch them and quickly tried to take control. The original inhabitants, who also suffered the punishment of the barrier, quickly claimed control of their home. The fight was tough, but without powers, lacking weapons and completely reduced in number, the villains had to adapt. The original inhabitants of the Isle of the Lost had fled from one corrupt kingdom and weren’t planning to poison their home.

Harry grew up in that reality and for more than ten years he heard the story of the Isle of the Lost. His older sister Harriet used to take him and his younger sister CJ to hear how the Isle of the Lost was born. A paradise for people who didn’t kneel to any flag or crown.

“This is like Turtle Island,” Harriet explained, looking proudly at the island “This is pirate home.”

Some villains hadn’t adapted to the confinement. But Captain Hook had settled into the port and had quickly recognized his type. People against the monarchy. Revolutionaries. Anarchists. The type of people with whom a pirate found a safe harbor. There was no doubt that the villains with complex of kings and dictators were the ones who suffered the most adaptation. Auradon had never delivered guards or a security system for the island. So, its original inhabitants had their own way of doing justice. And the worst that an evil queen or godly villain could live was… _community service._

The Isle of the Lost wasn’t a perfect place. But it was home. And Harry enjoyed sitting down to watch Auradon television and hearing the people mock them. Harriet preferred to hear history lessons. But Harry was always more interested in anecdotes laden with harsh emotions. So, he could find out interesting things. Like why the inhabitants of the island resented so strongly any monarchy.

And when he had settled into his life, everything changed. Harry had been eleven years old and had been going with Harriet as she tried to recruit some sea witches for her crew at Ursula's Fish and Chips. At that moment everything changed.

Reform B-11.

Everyone born on the Isle of the Lost had a chance to get out and be free. They all fell silent. _Freedom._ That night representatives of different factions had gathered. Gil and Harry scurried off the roof to listen.

“No one will come out.” A woman with blond hair and a green dress, the leader of the original citizens of the island said aloud “This doesn’t solve what they did! The barrier must be destroyed.”

“Oh sweetheart, do you think someone is going to want to set us free again?” Maleficent laughed “The moment that barrier falls, I will arrive in Auradon before you and this time I will be the one to put a curse on the crown prince.”

“That's the problem!” The woman screamed, her name was Rosalind and she was the one who knew best about the history of Auradon before the curse on the current King Adam “You give them an excuse to chase us.”

“And what do you want?” Doctor Facilier spoke, casually playing with his deck of cards “What are we to serve the simple humans? Of those who don't have a gift?” He rolled his eyes “You would be giving them an excuse to chase us. Again.”

“Unclean monsters.” Frollo spoke in his deep voice which covered the whole place “Not all of us are children of the Demons.”

People screamed and everything became unintelligible. Harry chuckled and looked at his best friend, who was seriously confused.

“Does that mean we aren’t going to stay?” Gil asked “If we go, where are we going to live? Can we come back?”

Harry shrugged. Harriet refused to leave. She was part of the older descendants and used to lead most of them. Harriet had explained that it could be a trap. The moment they leave the island, something could happen to their parents. Their old man might not be the best person in the world and had the aftermath of the torture that Peter Pan had done to him physically and mentally, but Harry didn't wish him dead either.

“It's decided!” Rosalind looked at Helga Sinclair and they both nodded gradually. Harry noticed this because he could see everything from his hiding place “No one will leave the island.”

Harry wondered why. And when the next day he asked his father why, he just smiled mysteriously. Whatever plan was created, the adults kept it well. And others, like Gaston, didn’t understand it. But Harry noticed how the barrier changed, he could feel it. And others, like the descendants of magical beings, could feel it at their core. They were much more attracted to trying to get out. Especially when a golden bridge appeared, connecting the island with Auradon. But the patrols didn’t let anyone out.

CJ had wanted to leave. She had wanted to jump into the sea and swim outside. Simply driven by curiosity and recklessness. He and Harriet had to watch her all the time. The entire Jolly Roger crew took turns watching the harbor and preventing any descendants from jumping into the shark-infested sea.

That only lasted two months. Because everything changed again. Harry and Gil had been leading other children from the port to collect supplies when they saw everything. A group of warriors wearing war masks entered the island. Rosalind received them, with her patrols. The leader took off their mask.

“She's beautiful...” Gil whispered fascinated.

Harry nodded slowly. A warrior. A queen. A woman with ebony skin and white hair saw the entire island with her blue eyes full of wisdom. Harry knew who she was. Queen Kida. The queen of a place isolated from the world for centuries.

“Let's talk.” The queen asked Rosalind “From one forgotten town to another.”

Rosalind nodded.

Reforms B-12, B-13, B-14, and B-15 arrived.

The barrier became a detector of correct people. Not good. Not bad. Because that would be subjective. Those who didn’t show greed in their soul and had served their punishment, if it were the case, could come out. Harry remembered when he left the island. Most of the descendants were able to stand on the bridge. Free. The original citizens of the island had their magic and gifts back. But the fate of those villains who were trapped inside the island, with darkness in their souls, fell on the help of some magical beings, including two genies. They were transported to a rehabilitation center without magic. Minors who failed the barrier test were sent to reformatories that Harry discovered that already existed in Auradon.

Not so perfect and noble place had turned out to be that place.

And then, the island completely lost its barrier and became an independent kingdom. Out of Auradon's control.

Gil, like others, was orphaned. To Harry's surprise, his father passed the test. Harriet looked at the orphaned children and claimed a ship from their father. She became a captain and offered them home by making them her crew. Harry became their first mate and Gil joined the crew. CJ also moved in with them. But she was never satisfied. She was an adventurer, like him, and the prison doors had finally opened.

Most of the people on the island didn’t go to Auradon. Harry had made a couple of trips to other realms, but never to Auradon. And always came back to the island.

Harry had gone with his father on these trips and had never descended from the ship. He was always in charge of protecting the ship and took his job very seriously. Protect _,_ was the only kind of work that Harry was serious about. He protected his sisters, the crew, the supplies, or the ship. He liked to be feared. And his father had raised him for it.

_If anyone was to be hurt, it must be Harry protecting what really mattered._

So, when one morning he discovered CJ sneaking out of the ship, he decided to go with her. It all started as a little adventure before the sun came up at all. They walked through Auradon and discovered a small yacht. CJ climbed into it, muttering about how the controls looked like the ones Helga used to tell them about the ships she used to drive. Harry kept an eye on their surroundings while letting CJ have her fun.

And the yacht went on.

Before he could do anything, CJ took them out to sea. And it was... _fun._ CJ was only eleven years old and he was thirteen. They both loved the dangers. And that was the first time they had been away from the island, alone, enjoying Auradon without having to pretend that they hated the enemy's place. Dawn caught them having fun, going over the lessons Helga had given them on how to navigate motor ships.

But the coast guard appeared.

They surrounded them too quickly.

CJ tried to carry the yacht away, but it was impossible.

The guards boarded them and seeing their clothes, they at once knew where they were from. Harry knew this because there was a silent dialogue between all the guards before they lunged at them. It all happened too fast. When he could look around, chaos was upon them.

“Leave her alone!” Harry screamed, fighting with all his might to break free of the guards.

“Easy, boy, we just want to help.”

“You're hurting her!” Harry looked at his hook on the deck, under the shoe of the chief of guards.

CJ was squirming on that man's arm, trying to break free. Her blonde hair was caught in the guard's fist, moving her dangerously close to the railing, to the sea. CJ was just a little girl, too clever and carefree. She didn’t deserve that.

“Let go of me, pig!” CJ spat on the guard and tried to kick him, but he easily dodged her “I'll kill you!”

Harry screamed and growled. He was strong and good with the sword. Harry had grown up training between pirates and other right-handed people with the sword. His father had trained him to always be the one to jump into danger. But three guards had him immobilized, called him ‘ _boy’,_ and twisted his arms behind his back. If only he could save his sister and take her place. Harry looked at the sky and around him, asking for the impossible. He would pay the price.

“Let her go.” Harry stopped struggling, thinking that was his only possibility. “I took the yacht. Take me. She’s just a girl.”

“No!” CJ looked at him scared.

“Please…” Harry pleaded, making no effort to resist.

The yacht moved. A wave hit the side. Harry tried to use the movement to free himself, but instead, he saw the chief of guards lose his balance and fall to the ground. Releasing CJ. When the man tried to get up, someone jumped on his belly and stayed there.

Harry was surprised to see a girl his age but at the same time, there was something superhuman about her. The girl was barefoot, leaning on her tiptoes to create more pressure on the man. She wore a long light blue skirt with cuts to the sides that revealed her legs. A top of the same color covered her torso. She had light blue tattoos on her face. Two lines below her left eye until they touched her nose. Her hair was an impossible turquoise color. Still by the island standards. Each color of the sea was on her to highlight her brown skin under the sun. The girl had something in her way of moving that he couldn’t determinate. She rolled onto the ground to get off the chief of the guards and rose with a sideways motion.

She moved like the sea.

Like a rising wave.

“Your Highness.” The chief of guards said surprised and got up to bow.

And like a goddess, she looked at the guards who were still holding Harry. That was enough for them to release him and bow as well.

“We found these thieves-”

“Children.” She corrected and her voice was incredibly firm, she kept her chin up like she was an adult and the height difference didn’t exist.

The chief of guards leaned in so as not to look that big in front of her.

“They stole King Adam's yacht.”

“We didn't know that!” CJ touched her hair and watched as golden strands fell to the ground every time, she ran her fingers through it “We didn't know!” She repeated about to cry and scream.

Harry ran alongside his sister, but to his surprise, the other girl began to sing. Music enveloped him softly, like an invisible dancer touching his hair and stroking his hands to make him feel safe. Harry looked at CJ who calmed down at once. The guards lowered their weapons. Harry looked at the girl and she looked as surprised as he was. As if by instinct she had sung. She fell silent. But the princess was quick to cross her arms and pretend that everything had been planned.

“The laws of Auradon indicate that these children be brought to a reformatory.” The leader of the guards said and pointed to CJ “Especially her. So small and already stealing, driving yachts and-”

Uma looked at them and frowned. Harry noticed that she was looking for possibilities. He wanted to yell at her. It wasn’t time for that. If she were a princess, she could do something for them. For CJ. Didn't the princess see his sister was just a girl? Harry stood in front of CJ, protectively.

“I dragged my sister into this. She is just a little girl.”

“They are from the island.” One of the guards said, “Maybe the laws are different there.”

Rosalind didn’t actually approve stealing. The last time he had taken a ring that didn’t belong to him, Rosalind had him work for a month as a messenger for the entire market. And when he had his salary, she gave it to the owner of the ring to buy it. After so much work, Harry didn't even wear the ring. But he didn't throw it away either, it had taken him too much.

“They are children...” Uma spoke slowly “And the eldest has taken responsibility for everything.” She looked at Harry, “I propose to present the case to Queen Belle. And while the case is being reviewed, to let them return to their home.” Uma looked at CJ's hair over the cover and frowned, “There’s a lot to explain here.”

“Your Highness...” The head of the guards shifted uncomfortably “I don't think it's necessary...”

Harry hid his smile, noticing the sparkle in the girl's eyes. She had won.

“Then let's forget the matter. If they agree.” Uma looked at Harry and cocked her face.

CJ wanted to protest, but he covered her mouth and nodded. The guards took the boat and the girl, whose name was Uma, offered to take them back to the island. Harry was surprised to see next to them something similar to a jetski in the shape of a tiger shark and it seemed made of rock. CJ jumped onto Uma's lap, almost overturning the ship. But Uma regained her balance and seemed to resign herself to the matter. Harry sat behind her, holding his legs to the curious ship. When Uma activated it, the shark floated on the water, and in a few minutes, they were in the island's port. CJ jumped down, didn't thanked the help, but said she wanted Uma to teach her how to use one of those ships and ran away. Harry stood there, facing the girl, _the princess_ , from Atlantis. She looked at him with interest, as if he were the one who did all the amazing things and not the other way around.

“Thank you.” Harry forced himself to say.

“You were willing to do anything for your sister. So, I couldn't allow anything to happen to you.” She replied as if she knew exactly what it was like to be in his place.

Which made no sense. But Harry shrugged.

“I've always known it must be me-”

“-instead of who matters.” Uma nodded looking at Auradon Castle, across the bridge “I know.”

“I don't like having debts. Here we believe that everything comes back if you leave loose threads. So, tell me.” Harry crossed his arms. “What do you want?”

Uma smiled as if that was exactly what she meant. Someone to challenge her. Royalty people were weird.

“Your loyalty.” Uma extended her hand towards him “Promise that you will never betray me...”

“Harry Hook.” He took her hand, accepting “And I’ll never betray you, darling.”

Because he was sure he would never see her again in his life.


	4. Secrets

Uma drank from her coffee mug and looked around. Her life at Auradon meant spending less time at home. Luckily, she had Ben. Uma didn't know if she could have adapted to all that without him. Auradon was a quite different world than Atlantis. Her mother used to tell her that their people had been isolated for a long time and that had made them different but that didn’t mean anything wrong.

_Stay true to who you are but learn about others._

Uma found her situation as a princess of Atlantis curious. Her kingdom was the oldest and one of the richest and most powerful of all. But at the same time, it was one of the latest in other ways. Atlantis didn’t know the rules of the game, the norms of society, the hierarchy of kingdoms, and lacked connections to other realms. So, Uma was there, in Auradon, attending classes, coexisting at events, taking tutorials, and suffering the intricate tricks of royalty social life.

She looked at her coffee and settled herself better on the counter. At least she could enjoy things like coffee.

“Good morning...” Ben stretched as he entered the kitchen.

He was wearing a royal blue pajama and an open sports jacket.

Uma pushed the other coffee mug in front of Ben. Coffee with a little cream and honey. Ben sat in front of her, still sleepy. And almost gropingly, he put his lips on the edge of the mug to drink his coffee. Uma hid a small smile behind the palm of her hand. His brown hair messily fell over his face, his eyes were narrowed, as if waking up was still a mystery, he had a light beard around his chin, shadowing his elegant face. Although she had watched him grow, she was still impressed with the way adolescence had come to him. He was still her pretty prince. But he was handsome now.

It took Ben a few seconds to fully wake up. She looked at him over her mug.

“Good morning, pretty.” Uma gestured.

Ben looked around and searched through the pockets of his jacket. He checked his cell phone and then her.

“Did something happen with your family?”

Uma shrugged, looking at her coffee.

“My parents are investigating ruins at Northern Wei. They appear to be from Atlantis.” Uma looked at him “I still have a lot of homework to do like to go on an adventure now.”

Ben nodded and reached out for her. She took his hand. If only she could stop time at that moment. Where she was more than enough. Uma would feel light and calm. There, inside the castle, away from speculation, rumors, and bad looks. Away from false smiles and people's expectations. There. Constant. In that kitchen, each of her abilities and aptitudes, all her personality, were more than enough. Ben leaned over the counter to reach her. He had that little smile that made girls nervous. Uma understood why.

“Although I like having breakfast with you...” He framed an eyebrow “...it’s not very correct that you come into the castle like this.”

Uma widened her smile and shrugged.

“Oh no… Do you want to tell me that this could bring another rumor about me?” She shortened the distance between them “ _Princess Uma breaks protocols. Again. After spending the night in the royal castle. Again.”_

“Did you sleep here?” Ben asked curiously.

“In my room.” She answered.

“Yes, that's your room. But you know that you can only use it when you come accompanied.” Ben reminded her but he was smiling knowing that wouldn’t change anything. “Also, you could tell me you were here.”

Uma ran her fingers down his chin.

“Did Prince Ben want me to sleep in his bed?” She pulled away, feigning embarrassment.

“Uma!”

“Pretty, we cannot allow the press to be right.” She poked his scarlet cheek “That would be unforgivable.”

“I give up on you.” Ben slightly denied.

“Good boy.” Uma stroked his hair and smiled as she watched him relax gently. “Actually, I did go to see you, but you were already asleep.”

Ben took her hand and kissed her ring. Sometimes they seemed already married. And if that was her future, it wasn't so bad. After all, Uma's mother had lived more than eight thousand years in Atlantis, completely trapped, and with little moments of activity when a ship or submarine approached too much to their kingdom, and it was necessary to annihilate them. Atlantis was a peaceful place. A quiet life with Ben sounded like a good plan. 

He looked at her, that doubt in his hazel eyes. It wasn't a secret that their engagement only existed if Uma wanted it. They didn’t talk about it. Like the kiss that could break his curse. Ben feared that she would be tired of Auradon and leave him. Uma remembered, long ago, that morning in the garden, when they were four years old, and the other kids ran away from him. Except for Uma. She was the only one who from the beginning accepted him completely. But on the other hand, Uma feared that her kiss wasn’t enough. That everyone was right, and she wasn't enough. Uma was afraid of failing the only person who accepted her with all her oddities and imperfections. But Ben needed her.

“Mine.” She kissed his cheek, awfully close to his lips “My pretty prince.”

Ben knew her biggest secrets. Even the one that not even her family knew.

“Thank you...” He whispered against her neck.

Uma was the only one who knew his deepest secret. Even the one that not even his family knew.

“We weirdos should stay together.” She commented with greater determination in her voice.

Ben parted and drank some of his coffee, playfully raising his eyebrows.

“Any plans for today, Your Highness?” Uma joked.

“I didn't know you were staying this weekend... I already made plans with Audrey.” He looked at her “But I could cancel them.”

“Of course not!” Uma jumped from the counter to the floor “You're going to break her heart if you cancel.” She sighed “But I would like to go with you.”

“We would also like to. But if you show up, her grandmother wouldn't be happy.” Ben supported his elbows on the counter and looked at her with resignation “Queen Leah is still waiting for Audrey and me to get married.”

“You must admire her determination.” Uma looked at the ceiling “Surely Audrey would have been your fiancée if I hadn't been that day.”

“We both would have suffered a lot.” Ben denied “But if I can help her...”

“I know. But it's not fair. There is nothing wrong with what she is doing.” Uma crossed her arms. “We are supposed to inherit the kingdoms. So why can't we do _anything?_ Audrey deserves to be happy with whoever she wants! You deserve-”

But Ben looked at her, wanting to support her and be carried away by his frustration. But instead, he took a deep breath. Uma reached out and covered his hand. Ben looked down and denied. She wanted to scream! It wasn't fair that he couldn't get mad like the rest of them. It wasn't fair that Ben had to take a deep breath and be the voice of reason. _All the time._ Uma sometimes wanted to be an extension of his anger. She wanted to growl, tear, destroy, and devour. Uma wanted to do what he wanted to do but couldn't. But she wasn’t like that. Her anger was colder and longer, like the depths of the sea.

“We are royalty in modern times.” Ben answered and instead of looking her in the eye, he looked at his empty mug “The royalty have educated the people with archaic principles. Everything is black or white to them. But in the rest of the fields, we have advanced so fast that we know the truth. The royalty is obsolete. The heirs are decorations. And what our ancestors have taught can be used against us.”

“Atlantis isn’t like that.” Uma clenched her fists “My people-”

Ben just had to lift his face and look at her with resignation. She dropped her shoulders. Atlantis wasn’t like that. But the reason Uma tried so hard on Auradon was to keep them from isolating Atlantis again. A real mistake on her part could nullify the trade of any kingdom towards Atlantis. Uma could be used against Atlantis. At the same time, because of Uma, Atlantis had so many advantages. “Audrey knows what all descendants know. If any traits our ancestors associate with villains are seen in us...” Ben denied and silenced the rest of his words.

He did it for him. But especially for Uma. Because a reversible curse wasn’t the same as all the villains' characteristicsthat used to appear in Uma, and she had to hide. 

“My aunt Audrey says that if something is obsolete, you have to change it. But my uncle Vinny says that, if something doesn’t work, exploit it.” Uma replied lightly.

Ben laughed. They relaxed. They were two teenagers again and not the heirs of an uncertain future. Uma looked out the window, toward the Isle of the Lost and then at him.

“Okay. I give you permission to go with Audrey and make her grandmother believe that you are falling in love with her.” Uma smiled mischievously “But you must try hard.”

“Hard?” Ben asked.

Uma reached out, took his hand, and kissed it looking into his eyes.

“ _Let’s have a memorable day, my dear._ ” She said.

To her delight, Ben blushed and laughed embarrassed.

“Separately, of course.” Uma completed and laughed cruelly “Otherwise, it wouldn’t be so memorable.”

Ben shrugged and stood up.

“The important thing is that it will be a memorable day for them. They deserve it. They can rarely have time together without fear of being caught. And it doesn't bother me to babysit for a few hours.” Ben crossed his arms. “It's the perfect excuse to have fun with things I like without being called childish.”

“And instead the people will say ‘ _Oh! Look! Prince Ben is spending time with his younger subjects just like his mother. What a beautiful example. We are as fortunate to have him as the future king._ But what they really don't know is that reading stories and drinking tea with cakes is one of your favorite activities.” Uma also stood up “If your subjects knew that their taxes were going on that.”

“The scandal!” Ben replied by rolling his eyes “Stop itching my sense of morals.”

She shrugged her shoulders. Ben walked around the counter, stood next to her, and kissed her forehead. He whispered a little ‘ _Have a nice day_.’ And he meant it. Uma thought she could get used to it. To marry her best friend, to fall in love with him like in fairy tales, to break his curse, to change the world, and to be happy ever after. When things were like this, it sounded good.

“Say hi to Audrey and Evie for me. And don't let Dizzy eat too much candy or Evie will complain about it for days.” Uma replied, watching him “But if you're going to pretend that you're cheating on me with our friend, don't come back here unless you bring me an anklet made by Dizzy.”

He smiled and nodded before leaving the kitchen. Uma looked out the window. A smile formed on her lips when she saw the black flag flying from a ship she knew well. Happy ever after sounded good. But she still had time for that. For now, Uma could live one more adventure. One that included pirates, swords, and freedom. Just one more day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make some changes to the chapters due to the new canon material (Descendants 3.5).


	5. Free

“Audrey, I'm so sorry...” Ben took a deep breath not to let his emotions wash over him.

He was too far from Uma to let his instincts take over. Besides, it wasn't fair to subject Audrey to the delicate process of erasing her memory.

“If you keep apologizing, I'm going to throw you out of the carriage window.” Audrey turned to look at him “You're helping me, Ben. Just promise me that whoever comes is trustworthy.”

He looked out the window and bit his lower lip.

“Uma's aunt is the best mechanical engineer there is. Uma blindly trusts her. But as a preventive measure, let's stick to the plan.” Ben asked.

Audrey nodded and played with her brown hair to hide her nervousness. He wanted to be more helpful at that time. But things always felt strange between him and Audrey after being with Queen Leah. The way the woman treated them as if it were certain that they would end up together, made them feel awkward. Ben was uncomfortable with the silent implication that he and Uma would stop being together at any moment. Although most people believed that his commitment to Uma was a decision on both sides, many assumed that Ben had greater decision-making power over their relationship. _He had read the newspapers and seen the variety shows where they speculated about his relationship with Uma_. They believed that now that Ben was a teenager he would get carried away by his hormones and choose a _more suitable_ princess.

Not that Uma was hated by the media. She had done nothing to earn their disdain. But she wasn’t the kind of face they expected for a future queen. She didn't look like any heroine or princess archetype they were after. And although normal citizens had risen to royalty, the fact that Uma was adopted only attracted more attention.

_Who were her real parents?_

That was a constant question. Because in the same way that the parents of the current kings and heroes of Auradon were highlighted to illuminate their goodness, their kindness, their beauty, wisdom, bravery, and more characteristics, it was also questioned what Uma had inherited from her _real_ parents.

The fairy tales said it all ‘ _She was the youngest daughter of a generous and intelligent king who loved her very much._ ’ or ‘ _She was the daughter of a humble, hardworking and dedicated couple who had always yearned for the arrival of a descendant._ ’

No fairy tale told the story of a beautiful young woman with the song capable of controlling the living, the agility of a predator, and the temperament of the storm.

And the little things Uma hadn't been able to hide from the media only made them question more. The worst part was that no one knew a small percentage of the things Uma was capable of. Because if they did, worse speculation would quickly begin. And that made Ben furious. Because Uma was the most resourceful, brave, and intelligent person he knew. Auradon would be fortunate that Uma was their queen. And they were all waiting for Ben to turn his back on her and pick a damsel in distress instead.

As far as he cared, Uma's parents might as well be Chernabog and Eris. Ben would still be grateful for the little girl who saw the worst in him and instead of running, she dedicated a song to him and stayed by his side until he calmed down.

“How are things between you and Uma?” Audrey asked to fill the silence.

“Good...” Ben responded immediately.

Audrey raised an eyebrow.

“I think I'll be more precise. How is your romantic relationship with Uma going?”

Ben opened his mouth and closed it immediately.

“That complicated?”

“No...” Ben looked at Audrey “But it's not that easy.”

“You tell me.” The princess laughed “Ben, please. At least you aren’t a princess in love with the daughter of a villain.”

Ben dropped his shoulders. She was right.

“I think one of the reasons our parents' stories worked is because at least one of them didn't know what was at stake,” Ben confessed.

“I understand you. It’s not the same to fall in love with someone. Than falling in love with someone who will be responsible for an entire kingdom. Or two. Or every kingdom. It’s not easy to enter a relationship knowing that by doing so you will have to fulfill a destiny.” Audrey sighed “Oh… You know, it would be easy to drop everything...”

“But it’s not the right thing to do.” Ben nodded and look for the wise look of his friend “Sometimes I feel like it would be extremely easy for Uma and me to fall in love. The option is there. And most of the time it feels very real. Sometimes I look at her and it's _all there._ But it’s as light as clouds. When all the implications appear, it disappears in the wind.”

“Maybe you should do things more in line with our age.”

“Like run away to a little cabin in the woods for a few hours?” Ben asked amused.

Audrey blushed, although a small smile formed on her lips.

“Say what you want, but at least I've kissed someone.” Audrey joked lightly.

Ben looked at the roof of the carriage. She playfully shoved him away and made light kissing sounds that only embarrassed him more. Of course, he wanted to kiss Uma and he suspected that maybe she wanted the same. Ben could suspect it from the way she kissed him so close to his lips that he felt giddy. And Uma always stayed there for a few more seconds. Enough for him to turn his head and catch her lips. Uma tempted him.

But what if it wasn't true love? What if it wasn't true love and that is why they had to go on different paths?

“Won't Evie worry that you're late?” Ben asked to change the subject.

“I already text her.” Audrey waved her cell phone.

The sound of a motorcycle made them look out the window. To his surprise, it wasn’t Uma's aunt who arrived, but two guys. The small one with black and white hair was driving the motorcycle and hugging him, from behind, was a much taller and beefy guy, carrying a box of tools. When they stopped in front of them, Ben got out of the carriage.

“In a high-tech world, why does royalty use carriages? Even if it’s a magical carriage that moves by itself.” The tall guy asked with a smirk in his lips.

“Because it’s tradition.” The other one replied scolding him and then looked at them “I'm sorry. My name is Carlos, I am Audrey Ramirez's new assistant. She couldn’t arrive in time. And he's Jay, I don't know what he's doing here besides getting into trouble. That’s his own tradition.”

“I thought you would need someone strong.” Jay flexed his arms playfully.

Ben looked at Audrey. They would have to be careful about what information they gave out to these strangers. Follow their plan.

“Thank you for coming so quickly,” Ben replied.

“As my boss says: A good upfront payment always guarantees good service.” Carlos joked.

“Where were you going? There aren't many things around here besides terrible roads.” Jay commented.

“A relaxing little trip...” Audrey replied lightly “Away from all.”

“Even from a mechanic.” Carlos commented amused “But don't worry, I'll fix this.”

Ben helped Audrey out of the carriage to let them work. But Audrey was looking at the mechanics with almost analytical curiosity. Ben followed her gaze, intrigued. They got along well and handled the matter lightly, but you could tell that Carlos was a professional. There was no doubt about it. Jay was acting as an assistant, although obviously, Carlos didn't need him.

“It's nothing serious.” Carlos warned them, leaning under the carriage “I'll have it ready in a few minutes.”

Ben nodded. But Audrey led him a few feet away from them.

“They’re from the island.”

Ben looked at their clothes. The leather material, the bright colors, and the much more combative style gave them away. Carlos wore red, black, and white. Jay was wearing dark red, gold, and black. The mix of colors was also another trademark of the Isle of the Lost. Most of the kingdoms in Auradon maintained one or two colors as part of their legacy. Especially in female royalty, wearing only one color looked best. Usually soft or pastel.

It was always easy to tell a princess from a witch. A hero from a villain. You just had to see what they’re wearing.

“They must be villains’ descendants. I would bet my mother's kingdom that the cute one with freckles is the son of Cruella de Vil and the muscular one is the son of Jafar.” Audrey whispered, “And they don't care that the people of Auradon know.”

“What are you thinking?” Ben asked seeing the serious way Audrey was watching them.

If it weren't for Evie, he would think she was judging them. To their clothes, to their presence there. But Evie had managed to change the foundation that Queen Leah had laid on Audrey. Maybe Evie's presence had made Audrey's life more complicated, but she was also happier.

Audrey gestured for him to close his mouth. He kept watching Carlos and Jay work. But Ben didn't understand what was happening. He only saw two guys who got along incredibly well. They pushed each other, helped each other, laughed, and talked as if they were in their own bubble.

Audrey slapped his arm over multiple occasions. When he wanted to say something, she quickly covered his mouth.

“Evie was right.” She whispered.

Ben looked away from her to peek at the carriage and felt lightheaded. Carlos got up and gave Jay a high five. They looked at the work they did and coincidentally Jay leaned in and kissed Carlos. And it wasn't a big deal. That was the kind of kiss that Ben saw all the time between his parents. A sweet kiss between a couple that knows each other well. Carlos didn't even look in their direction and kept looking at the carriage. Jay said something that made Carlos laugh and rolled his eyes.

“Was Evie right?” Ben asked confuse.

“She remembers when she lived on the island as a child. Before running away. Anyone could be with whoever they wanted. Royalty, leaders, people, or henchmen. They all had the same choice.” Audrey looked at him “On the island, Evie, _Princess_ Evie wouldn’t have attracted anyone's attention if she had chosen me as her partner... Well, except for her mother, of course.”

Ben looked at her as if that were impossible. Something incredible and powerful that only existed in a dream. Not in reality. But Audrey looked away.

“You don’t get it… It's because they are villains, Ben. Because she was the daughter of a villain. Because these guys must be the children of villains too. Villains, as our parents always say, are _like that._ ”

But unlike her parents, Audrey said those words, ‘ _like that’,_ like it was a treasure. Audrey said those words as if they were all she wanted. Free. Instead, the adults said those words, ‘ _like that’_ , wrinkling their noses, as if it were a sign that gave away the wicked. Or it was a trait in the insignificant people of the town. Because _no kingdom discriminated_. Just… ‘ _like this’_ was in the settlers and strong characteristics in the villains. And therefore the heroes and royalty couldn’t be ‘ _like that’_.

Auradon, each of their kingdoms, was complicated...

“They don't have to hide in the forest.” Audrey continued, “They don't have to put their beloved in a cabin in the woods.” She looked at him “Fate is ironic. A cabin in the woods, the most beautiful princess I have ever seen, no dwarfs, no Evil Queen, just my cowardice and her fear...”

“You’re not a coward, Audrey.” Ben rested his hands on his shoulders “You’re smart and cautious. You act thinking about the future.”

Carlos called them and explained what the problem had been. He did so while Jay put his arm around his waist. Ben thanked them. They got into the carriage and continued their way. He and Audrey were silent for a few minutes. But they were both looking out the window, as they drove away, at the two guys who got on the motorcycle and left.

“… Maybe… I should go to the island with Evie. Her mother is no longer there. Just… forget about the crown and go.” Audrey whispered, looking at her feet “Would you hate me if I did? If I rejected my obligations and left. If I break my promise that when we are both king and queen respectively I will be your support within the Council. Oh, you would hate me, right? If I left you alone after everything you've done for us…”

Ben took her hand.

“Never. Audrey, we are friends, I will always be proud of what you choose to do.”

“... but I wouldn't.” Audrey looked at him “If I went with Evie, they would say she _converted_ me. That the Evil Queen's daughter did something to me. It would just… it would only ruin her reputation. Also, Evie is a great designer here. In Auradon she is happy. Still in that cabin in the woods. Despite having to hide her real identity.”

Because Auradon didn't know that the famous designer Evie was the daughter of the Evil Queen who fled the island as just a child, the second the barrier allowed her to.

“There is no law that prohibits me from being with Evie. That's what bothers me the most. No law says so.” Audrey leaned her forehead against Ben's shoulder. “There's _nothing_ I can say to you to ‘ _Change it_.’ But it’s implicit. No law says I cannot fall in love with a girl. But it’s implied that my fairy tale includes a prince. No law prohibits me from marrying Evie. But it’s implicit that it’s a king and a queen who must reign... And... And my family… And I...”

Ben squeezed her hand tightly. Because he understood. It wasn’t the same to be the son of the baker and fall in love with the boy who works in the bookstore than to be the prince who the fairies, like his parents, and all his people saw him in their future a princess, a damsel, to follow the lineage.

“Royalty is a joke,” Ben whispered.

Audrey looked at him surprised by such a phrase coming from the prince above all princes. The heir to all kingdoms. Audrey laughed out loud and nodded.

“We are a joke! Entertainment for the people. Merchandise to amuse people. We are a joke!” Audrey sighed, feeling a bit more relaxed “But we found our happiness our way. One day at a time.”

The carriage stopped. She jumped out of the carriage quickly and ran outside. In the time it took Ben to get out, he could see Evie emerge from the beautiful cabin. The princesses hugged each other tightly. Audrey stroked Evie's black hair, took her hands, and kissed them while whispering something he couldn't hear. Evie stroked her face, although she had a mischievous smile on her lips. They both looked around and when they felt safe, they shared a short kiss. The kind of kiss they wished would be longer. Despite the happiness they felt facing each other, the tension they felt being out in the open was obvious.

Dizzy left the cabin, yelled a quick goodbye for Evie and Audrey, and ran to him. Without waiting for a second, she jumped into the carriage and encouraged him to climb.

“We are very late to pick up the fabric I want.” Dizzy explained, adjusting her glasses “And if we don't pick that up in time, our entire itinerary will be ruined!”

“And we cannot allow that.” Ben agreed, amused.

For another second, he confirmed that Audrey was fine. She and Evie said goodbye to him and went into the cabin arm in arm.

How hypocritical was the kingdom he was supposed to rule? Could he guarantee a happy ending for them?


	6. Freedom

Harry heard his sister laugh. Which was strange. Harriet always acted as if she were a forged piece of steel. But something about Uma made her laugh and that was one of the most intriguing things he liked. Harry watched them train, the constant strike of swords filling the entire deck. The rest of the crew, of all the crews on the island, were watching them.

_Training._

He would call it a competition. Uma moved as if she were made of sea foam and the ocean itself. The way she moved, constantly ducking, rolling on the ground, jumping next to the high surfaces, and moving so unpredictably made it difficult for Harriet to attack. But not impossible. Especially for someone who had undergone the training of every skilled person on the island. Uma always doubted. He had asked her why. Her training was designed to kill. That was Atlantis's fighting style. No mercy in the face of intruders. Rosalind would resonate well with that.

Harry was impressed that Auradon had a kingdom that consciously trained its princess to kill.

Not that Auradon had no military training. Or that those who were once princes didn’t be reluctant to kill villains and henchmen without hesitation. But in that social hierarchy, the princesses were brought up to be kind, nice, and intelligent, true pacifists with a heart of gold. Very few kingdoms broke that protocol.

They were all boring.

Except for Uma.

The girl who laughed cheerfully in the face of a good fight. The princess who wiped her blood and said ‘ _Again’_. The person who never gave up.

Uma rarely visited the island. She didn't want to foment rumor that already existed about her in Auradon. That made Harry roll his eyes. Who cared about the rumors? And if they were that bad, you just had to destroy the main source. Easy. Right?

Gil arrived from his last assignment and sat next to him. Harry immediately put his arm around his strong shoulders.

Harriet gave a warcry and tried to use her sword like a spear. But Uma dodged and shot her down. The crowd held their breath when Harriet couldn't get her sword from the deck.

“I'll have to fix that...” Gil commented out loud.

“And the mainmast too. You missed it, but Uma threw some daggers there.” Harry commented amusedly “Not all of them hit their target.”

Gil dropped against her body and sighed heavily. Overseeing the pirate ship repairs was too much work. But at least Jay was helping him.

Harriet rolled onto the floor and pinned Uma under her weight. Terrible idea. Harry wasn't surprised when Uma found ways to sneak between Harriet's legs and tried to put distance between them. But Harriet took her by the skirt and pulled her down onto her back and pinned her once more.

The storm echoed behind them and the ship moved. Harry got up, noticing how the atmosphere was electrified, and from his position, he searched for Uma's face. Something began to form around her. Something that blinked out of existence and was barely perceptible. But he knew what to look for. That imperceptible shape, like inhuman extensions wanting to form. Uma lifted her hips and pressed her back against the floor. She moved slowly, almost under a trance for a few seconds. But she snapped.

Uma hit the deck with her hand three times.

Everything returned to normal.

Harry dropped into his seat, disappointed.

Harriet smiled and got up. She extended her hand to Uma, who accepted it with slight frustration. 

“Even crocodiles don't last that long fighting Harriet,” Gil commented out loud surprised, and then he turned his face to look at him “Uma is-”

“Watch out, mate. You don't want to fall in love.” Harry joked “Just take your turn because there's a long line of bastards who are just as stunned by her as you are.”

“Princesses are very pretty.” Gil admitted with a sigh “Heroines are always so _cute._ ” He denied “But Uma is... more.”

“That is the effect that princesses have.” Harry reminded him slightly tense “They always seem to be _not like the other girls._ Don't be fooled. It’s her charm.”

“Exactly.” Ginny Gothel crashed down on Harry's other side and had that twisted smile that only hid her anger. “It's just fairy dust and stars drop. Pure illusion. Uma is just Uma.”

Harry watched as his sister stood behind Uma and helped her replicate one of her attacks. Uma was looking at Harriet with absolute attention.

Ginny turned her face so fast that her curly hair hit him in the face.

“Jealous?” Harry asked amused.

“From a princess playing to be a warrior?” Ginny frowned at him and rested her hand theatrically on her chest. “Why should I worry about the imperfect princess of Atlantis? The only thing that makes her interesting is that she’s Prince Ben's fiancée. And that could change at any moment.” She waved her eyelashes “She only sees us as an entertainment center. A tourist spot. Uma comes here, pretends to be unique and special to feel important, and then returns to her comfortable life as the future queen of Auradon.”

Harry grunted. It didn't matter that he had been saying something similar about Uma just now. He didn't like Ginny saying that kind of thing. When he bothered Uma, it was fine. Like a joke. Uma liked it when he wasn’t impressed as the others. But Ginny did it with real malice. _Manipulation._ And the worst type. Ginny was driven by jealousy. Harriet had a reputation for seducing girls from the sea. Mermaids, nymphs, and sea witches. Ginny was the first human who had caught Harriet and with whom she had been in an exclusive relationship the longest. And Harriet was faithful to her. Harry knew that her sister was in love with Ginny. And he didn't know why. Their relationship was strange. But if Ginny wasn't a threat to her family, he wasn't going to get involved.

And then there was Uma, with her hair the color of the tropical sea, her eyes like the abyss of the ocean, and her skin like the beach near a cliff. Uma smelled like the sea, the breeze, coconut oil, pineapple juice, and freshly cut watermelon. Uma was like a little goddess from a tropical paradise.

But the worst part was the terrifying physical similarity that Ginny and Uma had. Not because of the color of their eyes. And not because of the tone of their skin. Although in Ginny's case it was darker like touched by an eternal sunset. But it was their features. They almost looked like sisters. And if they included Freddie Facilier, who the entire island already believed must be related to Ginny, things got more complicated. It was obvious to Harry that Ginny's disapproval for Uma rested more on the implications that all those coincidences could mean.

“That was interesting.” Uma walked over to them “We need to do it more.”

“I’m not complaining about our encounters, princess. But do you remind me why you started doing this?” Harriet asked amused.

Ginny took Harriet by the jacket and pulled her closer. Harriet didn't lose her balance. She just leaned over her girlfriend. Ginny ran her fingers through Harriet's black curls to release her hair so that it fell freely. Harry looked away just before hearing the characteristic sound of an intense kiss. Gil was looking at Uma, totally fascinated. As usual. And Uma was trying to be subtle as she looked at Ginny and Harriet. But before Harry could say anything, she laughed and move her head.

“What? Too much? Or inappropriate?” Harry joked playfully.

Uma laughed as if she was freeing herself from some imaginary weight. She looked around and Gil immediately went for a barrel for her to sit in front of them. Uma stroked his face in gratitude and sat down on the barrel, taking the higher ground. Harry felt that was how queens were like. Able to turn an old barrel into a throne. Uma crossed her legs, showing her thigh in that way. And she watched her recent cuts and future bruises in fascination.

“It’s the opposite. I was thinking that royalty in Auradon wouldn't even dare to say something about it.” Uma watched him with amusement. “I was thinking about how my friends would turn around the word, blushing and embarrassed. Not because it's wrong. But because they would fear that _something would wake up in them_ if they dare to talk about something so natural here.”

“Sim no one is straight in Auradon.” Harry joked leaning in her direction.

Uma threw her head back and laughed in amusement. She arched perfectly, exposing her body even if she didn’t know about it. No self-respecting princess would walk in a skirt that showed her legs completely and with a top that surely pressed her breasts for combat and nothing more. Nothing else. So, each of her movements showed her skin naturally. Not like the villains, who used clothes to highlight their figure. Not like the heroines, who sought to appease their sexuality to look more delicate. Uma was comfortable in her skin, in her body, in how different she was. Even though her intense turquoise hair made her draw the attention of the wrong people and they confused her with a descendant of villains.

“Oh, you have no idea...” Uma dropped her head on her shoulder, looking at him with amusement. “You have no idea, Harry Hook.”

“Does that mean you like girls, princess?” Ginny asked out loud, trying to sound threatening.

Uma leaned in her direction and brought her hand to the small leather bag that hung from her hip. She seemed to ponder it. Probably because in Auradon it wasn't something you can say. But Uma looked around her, at the island's port, at her training wounds and then at Harry. Something in her gaze was filled with a different determination. Something that made her see Ginny with pride.

“I also like girls. Especially the strong and skilled with the sword.” Uma looked at Harriet and then at the other girl “Scared?”

Ginny jumped up and moved towards Uma with feigned innocence. Harry felt an urge to get up and stand between them. Not because Uma needed to be defended. But it was the same instinct that triggered in him when it came to Harriet, CJ, or Gil too. But Uma just followed Ginny with her eyes as Ginny surrounded her, showing her unarmed hands until she stood behind Uma and rested her hands on her shoulders. Ginny leaned into Uma's ear and said something to her, looking from Harriet to Harry, with a tricky smile capable of manipulating any mercenary into doing what she ordered. The result made Uma push her away, with a mischievous smile and red cheeks.

“Oh, I want to know what are you two talking,” Harriet commented out loud.

“I think you should tight your girlfriend's leash.” Harry commented out loud and then looked at Uma “And leaving the bedroom innuendo for another moment, I was left with a question, darling. What word do you mean?”

“Gay? Bisexual? Queer?” Gil asked curiously but was distracted by Jay's arrival.

Uma waited for Jay to arrive and say hello to everyone. Harry got up, tapped Jay's shoulder in a friendly way, and let him take his place. By the time Harry came to stand next to Uma and crossed his arms, Jay was already sitting up with his hand on Gil's knee.

“Everything in order?” Uma asked.

“We arrived well. Even though your friend looked at us weird the whole time.” Jay replied, shrugging.

“She didn’t do it with malicious intent,” Uma answered with determination.

Protective. Ready to fight.

Harry hid his smile.

“A bird in captivity whose wings have always been cut off is going to see birds that can fly with surprise,” Harriet replied seriously.

Ever since her sister met Uma, her opinion of the people of Auradon had been implemented exponentially.

Jay shrugged, not caring.

“And your boyfriend is quite handsome.” Jay continued and looked at Gil “Cute and innocent, I think he looks like his mom.”

That caught Gil's attention immediately. Harry looked discreetly at Uma, but she was nodding with some pride.

“And you should see him shirtless.” Uma scooped her leg over the barrel and rested her chin on her knee.

“It would be great to meet him,” Gil confessed.

“I don't think Prince Ben wants to meet the descendant of his father's enemy,” Harriet said coldly.

“And he shouldn't like it if you look at his fiancée with heart-shaped eyes, Gil.” Ginny smiles “Auradon is going to believe that history repeats itself.”

“Quite the contrary,” Uma confessed, looking at Harry.

“Would your boyfriend like to see you with someone else?” He asked surprised.

She laughed and a mischievous gleam flashed in her gaze. Like a treasure hidden deep in the sea. As if she was challenging him to do it.

“Not. I mean, he would love to meet Gil. Any descendant of a villain, I think.” Uma looked at Gil “And answering your question, it's not that they don't say _gay, bisexual, queer_ or any other word. Trust me though, if they can’t do it, they will. But that's not what I was thinking. They wouldn't look at you…” She looked at Ginny and Harriet “…and say it's love.”

“Why?” Gil asked.

“Because villains don't love,” Harriet replied, not taking her eyes off Uma.

“Because love is for heroes. For good people.”

Harry responded, hooked on the treasure that seemed to be glimpsed in her gaze. Uma was just looking at him, telling him with her eyes the most intimate of her secrets. But at the same time, Harry felt like he was reading something in another language. He could feel her emotions, the weight of her secret, her worries, and fears. But although she tried to tell him the truth with her eyes, he was lost in the translation.

“We villains strayed from the right path." Harry finished "We deceive, manipulate, bewitch, threaten, and seduce. According to Auradon, villains aren’t capable of being upright and fell love.”

“A villain wouldn’t break a curse,” Uma said but seemed to speak to herself “…if you’re a villain, maybe you can’t break a curse. Even if you want.”

“Rosalind is right. Auradon is a relic.” Jay hissed.

“Auradon is a sinking ship.” Harriet commented, looking at Uma “Are you sure you want to sink with it?”

Harry waited. Something that caught his attention about Uma is that her pride didn’t make her stubborn or capricious. She could talk countless hours about how wonderful something was in Auradon and at the same time she would sit down to discuss its failings, to explain the story behind the nonsense. Uma looked at them as if she belonged to that ship. Although being there made her a revolution. He looked at the tattoo she had in her face. Her marks as a warrior and leader. Harry was surprised to notice how the glow lit up her face with a confidential smile.

“If I can't repair it, I'll have to blow it up.” She looked at him as if inviting him to watch the world burn with her “From inside the destruction is always bigger.”

Around them, people began to joke. But Harry knew that she was being serious. Uma was inviting him to break the rules. To be his agent of chaos.

He looked around. Harry didn’t answer. He didn't think he had the answer yet.


	7. Different Traditions

“ _Why don't you bring your boyfriend next time?”_ Harriet had joked.

“ _I promise to have my hands where you can see them at all times.”_ Jay had teased.

Uma had laughed and spoken lightly. Casual promises. But would she take Ben to the Isle of the Lost? That could be considered a trip to a foreign country. One of the few that was not under the rule of Auradon. Something told her she should ask the Council for permission to have her fiancé across the bridge. But Uma had to admit that that wasn’t the real reason for her doubt. She had always broken the laws to have fun with Ben. That had never mattered to her. But the island was _hers._ She didn't know how to explain it, but it was terrifying the way she felt she belonged there. Between the rough, the abrupt, the strange, and the different. Maybe Ginny was right, and Uma just wanted to feel unique and special like all the other princesses.

She looked at Harry in the port, as she prepared to return to Auradon. When she looked at him, something in her told her to take him to Auradon. _She must take him._ From the day she met him, Uma felt like hundreds of whispers in the wind that only she could hear, they told her to take Harry with her. Sometimes she believed it was fate. Other times she compared it to how she felt about Ben. A deep connection that made everything easy. In the stories, the heroes always found companions along the way who would help them achieve their goals. Uma was thinking that Harry was that to her. And so, she wanted to take him to Auradon and set her destiny in motion.

And Uma knew Harry felt the same. Although they rarely saw each other, their eyes were always searching the crowd. Perhaps Harriet had forgotten why Uma wanted to beat her in a duel. But not Uma. It was all about Harry.

“Do you want to come?” Uma slid onto the back of her shark-shaped ketak.

Auradon didn’t allow her to use martags outside of Atlantis. No war vehicles. So, she had to resign herself to something less quickly. Although no one knew that her uncles had modified her ketak.

Harry looked at her and cocked his head.

“To Auradon?” He asked to confirm.

“I can show you around the castle. And if Ben is there, I'll introduce him to you.” She lied because she knew it would take Ben a few hours to come back.

It was also not pleasant to see how Harry's gaze shone like the star-filled night sky just before dawn. He looked at himself and then at her. Uma raised an eyebrow, puzzled. Harry slid his strong hands over his clothes. She gently parted her lips. The style of the island. Uma looked at her clothes, she always gave herself away too. But in her case, it was an advantage. If it wasn't her turquoise hair, her clothes distinguished her as the _Bride of Auradon._ Uma gagged just remembering that title.

“Wait here, darling.” Harry turned. His scarlet coat lifted into the air a few seconds before he disappeared.

Uma looked at the sea below her. She dipped her feet and admired the fish swimming through the water.

“You know? When they created the barrier that stopped the natural force of the tide and the fishing dropped terribly.”

Uma looked at the woman in front of her. The morning light illuminated the blonde hair almost blinding her. Rosalind was wearing a light emerald green dress and her wand in her hand. One of the things that most caught Uma's attention was how different Rosalind's wand was from that of the Fairy Godmother. This was more natural as if a tree had kindly handed over a part of its branches to Rosalind.

“It wasn’t a very wise decision.” Uma agreed.

“Auradon has a reputation for a line of poor decisions.” Rosalind raised her hand when she saw Uma ready to reply “Although I admit that the crown prince has made a lot of changes. Even Though the golden age of magic no longer exists.”

Uma touched her necklace and frowned. The crystal pulsed like a living thing under her hand. A piece of Atlantis. Her kingdom would have suffered the same limitations to magic as other kingdoms were. it not for being a free kingdom associated with the right to self-government. She, like everyone from Atlantis, was citizens of Auradon, but Atlantis had freedom in internal management if the Council didn’t see a problem in their laws. _If they didn't do anything to upset the Council, Atlantis was free._

“When I saw you the first time, I thought you lived here.” Rosalind continued as if she had planned that conversation and didn't care whether Uma participated or not. “I saw you running into the market with Gil and I had to stop Shan Yu from telling me who you were. When he made me notice your clothes, that made more sense.”

“I’m not the only foreigner who comes to shop here.” Uma shifted uncomfortably on her ketak “The island is duty-free and an excellent trading point.”

“That's thanks to the agreements we made with your mother, Queen Kida, in name of Auradon.” Rosalind picked up her dress and sat on the dock to get a better look at Uma “But it was your hair.”

Uma unconsciously touched one of her braids. She loved it. Her family loved the color of her hair. Ben loved how it changed color slightly. But it was also a negative tell-tale that Uma wasn't like other princesses. And she knew what the woman was referring to. Uma seemed to belong to the island, like the other girls with colorful hair. Some Auradon scientists said that this was a trace of their villainous ancestry. Others said it was a side effect of the villains having children with the original inhabitants of the island, magical beings, and their descendants being born under the barrier. Sealed magic was betrayed with different pigments.

That didn't explain why Uma's hair was turquoise.

Oh well, it did, but dangerously.

Uma looked at the island leader and noticed her soft smile. There was no evil in her. Just… something different. As if she wasn’t human.

“I understand that the crown prince was given some magical gifts by the fairies.” Rosalind continued.

“It was a tradition that King Adam's parents didn’t enforce and had bad consequences. So, the tradition got going with Ben.” Uma replied. Because that was information that everyone knew.

Rosalind laughed as if she had a secret joke that Uma should know.

“And did the fairies give you a gift when you were born?”

“She’s adopted.” Harry responded by making his presence noted “How did you expect her to know?”

Even so, Uma didn’t feel offended. Rosalind's question had been genuine. Not like other women who used to ask her _nicely_ knowing the answer was painful and then fake a smile. Second, her mind was slightly distracted when she saw Harry. He was wearing black jeans that showed his knees and a red shirt with some open buttons. There was no sign of his hook. And he looked handsome. Like the son of a hero. Like an attractive boy in her chemistry class. Clearly, his pirate clothes looked good on him. But there was something devastatingly attractive about Harry that turned any normal clothing into something else.

Uma thought about how Ben would look in the island style. A leather jacket, maybe. A worn and destroyed shirt. Ben would be popular on the island, a different and alluring kind of beauty.

Uma thought that if she wasn't proud of how she dressed, she would definitely take the pirate style.

“Tradition says that when I marry Ben, I will receive gifts from the fairies.” Uma replied without changing her tone of voice and then looked at Harry “Let's go?”

Harry looked at Rosalind as if warning her of something. But that lasted only a second before he climbed into her ketak and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“I’m not a fairy. So, I guess it's okay for me to give you this.” Rosalind leaned over to Uma and showed her a necklace with a gold shell. Harry almost buried his fingers in her waist. Uma felt the song of the sea come through the object. Rosalind touched the shell with her wand, and it changed to a white color that made Uma think of her home. _Atlantis?_ No, the sea. The woman didn't wait for an answer and put the necklace on her. The shell fell over her crystal, almost hiding it.

“Thank you…?” Uma looked down at the necklace and when she wanted to ask the woman a question, she had disappeared.

“Ignore her. Rosalind is quite impulsive. On one occasion she turned a boy into a pig, and it took us a month to find him among the rest.” Harry shrugged “But he deserved it.”

She nodded and activated her ketak. The vehicle rose into the air and began to, for lack of a better term, swim through the air. Uma sharpened her smile and leaned over her ketak causing it to descend towards the sea. Harry exclaimed out words that weren’t heard in Auradon. But the moment the ketak touched the water, a bubble activated protectively, submerging them in the water without getting them wet. Like a submarine. Harry had held her so tightly that she could feel his breath against her neck and his body pressed down her back.

Her mind quickly made her think of pepper, ginger, salt, and electricity. Uma caught her breath when he created some space between them.

“The press would kill me if they knew I was going to the island. Some kingdoms would think I'm conspiring or…” She trailed off when she looked over her shoulder “You know…”

But Harry was looking around. To the ocean. The ketak illuminated their surroundings and let them see the secrets of the sea. Harry was staring at how peaceful everything was. Schools of fish. The seahorses. Stingrays. Jellyfish. Two eels swam around them for a large percentage of the trip before they got too close to the beach. But Uma steered her ketak away from the castle, into the forest. Marine life got smaller and the land darker.

“We are approaching a river,” Harry said aloud, trying to look up at the surface.

She nodded, pleasantly impressed by his knowledge. When the ketak resurfaced and flew over the sea again. Uma put her hand on Harry's arm in warning. He clung to her waist again, and the ketak flew too fast toward the castle from the shore, stopping abruptly on a balcony. Uma jumped down and without much ceremony kicked Harry to the ground and gestured for him to stay there.

“What kind of idea do you think people would have if I put a guy in my fiancé’s room?”

Harry smirked.

“That your fiancé is lucky.”

Uma rolled her eyes and looked around her. Confirming that no one was there, she opened the balcony door and let Harry sneak inside.

The scent of Ben immediately surrounded her. Almost making her feel guilty. Like a superior presence pointing out her weaknesses. Uma watched as Harry got up and made things worse by closing the curtains. After that and with total impudence, he lay down on Ben's bed. The pirate looked at her and took a deep breath against the pillow. For some reason, she felt lightweight on her lower abdomen.

“I thought this is where all the magic happens,” Harry said visibly disappointed.

“What?”

Harry raised his eyebrows playfully and she looked at him visibly offended.

“Of course not!” Uma crossed her arms, aware of how she had sounded like all the princesses she used to tease and waved her hand lightly as she approached him “It's the rules.”

“No sex before marriage? They are old-fashioned.” Harry commented almost feeling sorry for her.

“Not exactly. And like everything in Auradon, it’s not a rule. It’s only _implicit._ In every story, the kiss of true love is the first.” Uma explained with total care not to reveal Ben's secret “And the kiss of true love...”

“...conquers everything.” Harry's eyes widened as he understood, “It's not out of modesty. Rather, a kiss is an ultimate single-use weapon.” He understood and looked at her with respect.

“The weapon that can defeat all. Bless an entire kingdom with prosperity, or break the most difficult of curses.” Uma nodded and looked at him analytically “And in order not to fall into temptation, we abstain.” She distractedly slid her fingers down the pirate's neck “What if I'm kissing Ben’s neck, he turns his face and we kiss?” Uma snickered “ _I’m sorry everyone. We waste the cure for all your ills on hormonal oversight._ ”

Because of course, Uma had thought about kissing Ben. And possibly he had wanted to do it too. Although it sometimes seemed strange because they had never allowed themselves with potentially dangerous actions. Tempting intimacy.

“I hadn't thought of it that way...” Harry looked at her closely. “We don't have that on the island. Or we don't think so. Is that why you go there?”

 _For you._ She wanted to correct him.

“There are too many reasons.” Uma leaned towards him and raised her chin “Do you want me to stop visiting?”

“Please, no. I need you.” He almost purred but stretched his hands on the soft sheets, stretching like a feline “But I don't think I could do that.”

Uma felt her heart race. So she changed the subject too.

“ _That_?” Uma asked, laying down beside him and looking at the fresco that was painted on the ceiling of the room. Red, blue, and yellow roses framed constellations made of gold.

“Be with you and not kiss you,” Harry responded with a careless, almost indifferent.

Uma felt electricity shoot her heart out at full speed and looked back at him. Harry made a curious contrast to the royal blue of Ben's sheets. But he was still calm and careless, as always.

“I think I am selfish. Because if I'm with the right person, like Ben with you, how could I not want to kiss them all the time?” Harry shrugged.

Uma leaned on her elbow to look at him and thanked all the factors that contributed to her not noticing how flushed she was.

“How is it…?”

“What thing?” Harry asked, his gaze still following each constellation.

Uma cupped his chin, almost tightly for him to look at her. She was curious. And maybe selfishness.

“Kissing someone.”

Harry chuckled and shrugged, staring back at the ceiling.

“I don’t know. As I told you, if I found the right person, I wouldn’t stop kissing them. I don't think I would separate myself from that person.” Harry looked at her playfully. “Don't be confused by my style and makeup, darling. I have very high standards.” He looked at her hands “Even in the hands. They must be beautiful but good with a sword.”

Uma released him and collapsed down on the bed, laughing. She told her heart to go back to the rhythm of the deep sea and stop being chaotic. _Kissing someone._ That sounded so easy. Harry raised his hand and pointed to the Summer Triangle.

“Pirates are known to collect stories. So, do you know the story of Zhinu and Niulang?” He pointed to the stars of Vega and Altair “It's a Chinese myth about why two lovers can only see each other once a year. The seventh day of the seventh month. But on the island, the story has a twist. A third character: a _shíshī.”_

A stone lion.

“A helper?”

“No, they put their hearts on the line too, darling.”

Uma felt as if the wind whisper, ordering her not to let Harry go from there, from that exact place. And something in her core told her to listen to the story.

“Tell me.” She ordered, closing her eyes, and letting herself be carried away.

Why did she feel like she had finally fulfilled the wish she had from the first day she met Harry? Uma had finally taken him.

_There._

But that doesn’t make sense.


	8. Perspectives

Two o'clock in the morning. Sometimes doing the right thing meant not sleeping. After spending the entire afternoon with Dizzy, they returned with Evie and Audrey for dinner and being distracted by the anecdotes they share. Time flew by. Ben took Audrey to her mansion on the outskirts of Auradon and _obviously_ had a casual conversation with Queen Leah about how much they had enjoyed that day and how he regretted being so late. Audrey hugged him when he left, both visibly exhausted, but she was happy. So, Ben wasn’t bothered by the long journey back to her castle. His best friend was happy. What did it matter if he participated in an elaborate lie to achieve it?

_Two o'clock in the morning._

Ben walked in total silence to not wake anyone up. His mind immediately found wondering the inevitable: What was Uma doing? 

Probably with one of his uncles or aunts. That made him smile. She was fortunate to have such a large and close family.

Ben walked into his room and was surprised to find the curtains closed. He had asked the servants not to enter his room when he wasn’t there. It gave him some privacy. Ben went to the bathroom and freshened up. He took off his watch and rings. His eyes adapted well to the dark. One of the advantages of his curse. He moved in the dark just as he would in the daylight. Out of habit, Ben took his pajamas to the bathroom and changed there. He looked at himself in the reflection and told himself he would sleep more. It was the weekend. Ben could afford that luxury.

He came out of the bathroom and immediately noticed someone's presence. A guy a little taller than him was standing next to his bed and had a hand pressed to his lips, ordering him to be quiet. His dark brown hair was messy, and his clothes were rumpled, he was just awake, and his hand was moving against his side trying to grab something that wasn't there. Ben immediately went on alert. But the stranger pointed to the bed and Ben was pleasantly confused.

_Uma._

She was sleeping in his bed as she used to when they were kids. Ben felt his cheeks warm. His eyes betrayed him and focused on her exposed legs before going to her calm face. He felt guilty about the way he was lately noticing Uma in ways that should have been normal given that they were engaged but felt strange when he thought she was his best friend. His closest best friend.

The stranger signaled him to the balcony and didn't wait for Ben to follow him out. He observed Uma sleeping peacefully and felt that it wasn’t a crazy idea to sleep in his bed instead of following a stranger outside.

But Ben did.

When he closed the door, he took a closer look at the guy's wrinkled shirt and pants. 

“Did you sleep well?” Ben asked.

The stranger looked at him in surprise and then nodded with a chuckle.

“A little bit, the ceiling of your bedroom was distracting me. It was like a surprise astrology class.” The person raised his chin “Harry Hook.”

“The famous Harry.” Ben walked over and held out his hand “Ben.”

“Uma's boyfriend. I know.” The pirate looked out to sea and waited for a wave to break the silence to continue “…famous?”

“Uma always talks about you. And very few people have that effect on her.”

“Well, a pirate does coincide with mechanics, adventurers, explosives experts, spies, and others, don't you think?” Harry looked at him “A prince... Not so much.”

If only Harry knew that Ben was the pinnacle of strangeness in Uma's life. 

“I’m lucky,” Ben responded instead and was sincere.

“Yes…” Harry said, “You’re lucky.”

“And maybe not as interesting as a pirate. But I listen to Uma.”

“She has an authoritative voice, right?” Harry looked at him and leaned slightly closer to him “Although you have the look of someone who _enjoys_ people with initiative.”

Ben raised his eyebrows but didn't move. He thought Uma had been unfair in describing Harry. Attractive and intimidating, quite intense, and still reliable. The kind of person who starts fires and names them after you. Ben also noticed the blue of his eyes, incredibly easy to remember. That was the blue of the ocean, far from everything. Harry cocked his face and suddenly frowned. Ben wanted to know what was happening, but the pirate's eyes glowed crimson as the only warning. The next second Harry cornered him between the railing and his body. Ben clung to his arms, feeling Harry’s body putting him in danger of falling.

“You...” Harry growled and roughly slid his thumb across Ben's cheek “How dare you...?”

Ben didn't understand until Harry showed him his thumb. Cherry color lipstick. From when Audrey said goodbye to him. Apparently, Ben had been so tired that he hadn't cleaned his face so well. Harry looked intimidating, pushing him a little further over the railing and showing him his thumb threateningly. But all that made Ben relax and show his cheek more. Hoping Harry could tell it was just one kiss. A single mark. Nothing else. Instead, Harry closed the distance between them. Now Harry used his body to press him against the railing. But Ben fought his survival instinct and just held onto Harry's arms.

“What if you had moved and casually kissed the damsel who kissed your cheek on the lips? What would have happened if this casual gesture that you give yourself the luxury of having had reached your lips?” Harry growled, “Do you have any idea how much Uma has sacrificed-?”

“Her family, her time, her freedom, her right to be herself, her happiness, her future.” Ben repeated, feeling the weight of each word, “I don't deserve her. I know.”

Harry was surprised by his words.

“It was a kiss of thanks. A farewell between friends. It’s quite common in Auradon. Tokens of affection are easily delivered.” Ben explained, “And whenever I get a kiss like these, I keep still. Even if I'm not comfortable with that gesture. Because I do everything to avoid taking risks.”

“This is stupid.” Harry separated from him “Auradon is stupid.”

Ben wanted to defend his kingdom, but something in Harry's gaze told him he wasn't finished.

“Uma cannot be seen with me because they would believe that she is betraying you. But there is nothing strange about you being with me on the balcony of your room at this time of night. That's stupid.” Harry slid his thumb over his cheek, brushing off the rest of the lipstick.

“Uma has told you a lot about here.” Ben looked at the pirate's thumb still on his cheek, down to his chin. “She told me she wants you to study with us at Auradon Prep. You, your little sister, and others.”

Harry looked at him in surprise. Ben felt guilty realizing that he had said something that Uma hadn’t shared with the pirate yet. Although Ben didn't understand why. He thought it would be good if Uma had more friends. Not counting Audrey, Uma hadn't made friends with any other person. Evie wasn't attending Auradon Prep, so she didn't count. Things with Harry might get slightly complicated, as always, but it would eventually work out.

Harry turned and rested his arms on the railing, looking out over the sea and the island. Some lights illuminated the island. A few ships were on. Ben mimicked the pirate and wondered if he should apologize.

“Did Uma tell you how we met?”

“You and your sister _borrowed_ a yacht from my father.” Ben smiled, looking at his hands. “I remember. That was the first time Uma argued with my dad about how the guards treated people that were different. I remember that I could barely say anything because it was Uma's battle. And the storm outside seemed to follow her emotions. At times I couldn’t hear my father’s voice. But always Uma.”

“You are lucky to have her.” Harry replied slightly, not looking at him “But I don't think Uma belongs here.”

Ben closed his hands on the railing and slowly turned his face to look at Harry. The pirate didn't even notice him. Harry had a dangerous smile and was looking at something only his mind should imagine. Something incredible.

“I mean… just look at her. Every moment Uma has in her hands, she spends running away from here, right? She’s forced to be here.”

“No…” Ben held onto the railing. “She...”

“I want you to release her from the engagement.” Harry turned to see him “I know you can do that. The Uma I know is a free spirit, a leader, a girl who seeks adventure and challenges. But the second we reached Auradon she tensed and completely changed. As if invisible chains were holding her prisoner. She stopped laughing. Uma stopped showing the fierceness of her spirit. On the island, she always says what she thinks. Here she looks everywhere before lifting a finger.” Harry crossed his arms “Here she has been humiliated, minimized and devalued so much that her spirit is bent. Release her and I promise I will be with her if Uma accepts me. Soon I will be captain, I will have my ship to seek adventure.”

Ben didn't realize how tense his body was getting until he felt the claws dig into his hands. He looked down quickly as he realized he was transforming.

He had left his rings in the bathroom...

“Don't act like a child about to throw a tantrum.” Harry joked.

“Silence!” Ben lifted his face and roared the word so loud it was almost a growl.

He didn't dare look at Harry and his reaction. He quickly turned around, trying to control himself. But when the transformation started, he could only feel it taking control. A ridiculous desire to keep his territory and what was his safe. And the idea that Harry was planning to take Uma from his side activated an animal instinct that he detested. Ben didn't see Uma as a thing. And when he was in control of himself, he would think of scenarios like those, where Uma was free. Even though it was painful for him, Ben knew it was fair to her. But with the curse kicking in, shaking his body, Ben was no longer frightened by the idea of pushing Harry to the ground and reminding him who was in control. With his last grams of humanity, Ben thought about quickly dodging Harry, taking advantage of the darkness of the night, and going with Uma. That made him angrier. He would have to wake her up. But he couldn't transform with Harry there either. He could hurt him. Uma would never forgive him if he harmed her pirate.

“Prince…?”

“Stay away.” He spoke through his teeth. If he kept turning his back on Harry, he wouldn't have to realize what was going on. “No...”

“I shouldn't look right?” Harry laughed resignedly. “You and Uma are a lot alike.”

Ben breathed heavily. But a strong arm immobilized him and Harry's strong accent in his ear sought to silence him. The pirate rested his forehead on his shoulder as if to guarantee that he wasn’t going to look at him. But Harry held him. All his instincts moved strongly. Anger gave way to confusion and confusion was leading to panic.

“What…?”

“Without seeing.” Harry promised, “And we don't want to wake Uma, do we?”

Ben nodded, closing his eyes. Harry wasn’t the song of a princess. Harry didn’t have the effect of making him return to his human form. But there was something protective in Harry's voice. His transformation stopped. He hadn't turned into a beast. Not completely. But the features were still there. Ben could feel them. His tongue had become scratchy and his nose felt different. His hair was longer, and his ears had grown. Ben could _feel_ his body different. Lighter. More balanced. More agile.

“Everything is fine...” Harry whispered and lifted his hand over Ben’s heart and began to create slight spiraling motions. “Trust me.”

Ben did. And the pirate began to descend until they were sitting on the ground. Harry leaned against his back and kept making calming noises. One hand massaging where Ben’s heart should be and the other hugging him tightly. Ben clung to his arm, staring at the ground so he wouldn't have to look at anything about him that would give away that he was no longer quite human.

“Uma chose to stay here… If you want to convince her to leave, do it. Please.” Ben whispered, “She deserves so much...”

“And you don’t? Aren't you the one who freed my people? The one who removed the barrier? The one who as a child made all those changes?” Harry laughed against his back “Uma talks about you too you know? She is immensely proud of you.”

Ben denied.

“It's not what you think...”

Many of the reforms succeeded because his parents wanted to free him from the curse and believed they would be an option. It hadn't been an altruistic act to listen to Ben's requests. So, he didn't feel like he had gotten the message across. And that was only proven by knowing how corrupt the guards could be with the people of the island.

“Oh, you’re modest and cute. Uma is lucky.” Harry joked “I think it will be difficult to make her leave you. Maybe I should kidnap you. I could take you away, with us. My ship will need someone cute like you.”

Ben laughed. He licked his fangs. _Cute_. No, it wouldn't be the word he would use.

“But surely a handsome pirate can convince Uma so that she leaves her fiancé and runs away to the adventure.”

Harry buried his face further against his back to containing his laughter.

“Prince, you impress me. Charming.”

Ben shrugged.

“No, that's another royal family.”

Harry laughed out loud, unable to hide it. The pirate relaxed the hug he was giving him but didn’t stop caressing Ben’s chest. Although this time his touch was wider. Not only over his heart. Ben closed his eyes and realized how weird it was to be transformed and not feel angry or panicky. That was the first time he was being himself under the skin of the beast. He had always been terrified of transformation and what it could do, but… Was this the worst that could happen? A risky pirate hugging him?

“Why are you suddenly nice to me?” Ben dared to ask, “Minutes before you wanted to throw me off the balcony.”

“I pledged my allegiance to Uma without thinking about it. But with each visit she made me, it was harder for me to see her like a princess. Even now I must remind myself that she is one. That Uma and I are different.” Harry explained “But I decided to cross that bridge. Loyalty is a sacred word for a pirate. Loyalty is for the family and for those who are important. And my loyalty to Uma is genuine.”

“That doesn't answer my question...”

Harry chuckled against his shoulder, his rich accent making his laugh menacing and reassuring at the same time.

“Uma talks a lot about you, and I started to see you as an obstacle.” Harry replied casually, “But now I understand why she comes back to you every time.”

“And I understand why Uma always looks for you…” Ben confessed, “I never saw you as an obstacle, but as a mystery.”

“I am no mystery in Uma's hands. And I mightn’t be like that if you wish.”

Something strange was happening with his transformation. Ben turned his face away, embarrassed. His beast moved on instincts and he could feel one being activated. His senses were more aware of Harry, of his voice, of the way he was holding him and there was something almost primal about Harry pinning him down from behind. His humanity told him to keep his face distant, but his instincts made him move his head in the pirate's direction. Harry must have felt it because he started to raise his head in response. Ben felt his heart pound. His hands clenched and he closed his eyes tightly. His instincts almost purred. His mind was held on the only valuable thing Ben had as he realized what was happening.

The beast was taking control. And for the first time, it wasn't looking for destruction and chaos.

“Uma _...”_ Ben almost begged the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a list of prompts for [fictober](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request for me to write something from there, don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.  
> Thanks for reading my fic.


	9. Where to belong

Very few of them were human on the island. Witches, demons, necromancers, goblins, and many more beings lived there. His family was one of the few humans or at least partially human. All they knew was that he and Harriet shared a mother. But they didn’t know who she was. The same thing happened with CJ. Although it did get obvious at times. So, he knew about _charmante_ [1] That was quite common on the island. Some of them change in the full moon, others at night, some in contact with the water, and some only when the day and night are balanced. Others just didn't look human. That was normal.

Ben was one of them. Harry didn't have to see it to know. Although he shouldn't have, he kept his promise and didn't look at Ben. It almost felt as if his loyalty to Uma reached out to Ben. She was an irrevocable and powerful cloak that gave safe limits to the chaos of his life. At that moment he felt the same with Ben. Something in his core told him he could do that, that he could keep Ben calm. And because his face was against the prince's back, he could hear him purring. Something hoarse and deep that made his whole body vibrate slightly. Harry didn't understand Ben and what to be ashamed of. He had seen the illustrations of the Beast. It couldn't be worse. Under his fingers, still under the clothes, he could feel Ben bigger, though not too much, but more muscular, and flexible. Holding him like this, Harry could feel Ben's muscles adjust to him. His bones were more flexible, less human. Ben also had claws. Harry could see Ben for a second before the transformation was obvious and what he saw were fangs and slit pupils. A feline. Ben had become one of those legendary beings that inhabit the jungles. Feline and human creatures. Warriors. That was the impression he got just from feeling him like this.

Ben leaned further forward as if he wanted to hide completely. Which forced Harry to cover him with his body. He still held him immobilized by his back, but now his curiosity made him touch him to try to read Ben with his fingers. The prince purred. Ben moved his face as if he wanted to see Harry and he raised his face slowly. His heart was pounding. Harry didn't want to scare the predator. But he really wanted to see how Ben looked like in that state. Few people should have seen him that way. That felt like the most illicit thing to do...

“ _Uma_...”

Harry stopped himself. For the first time, the princess's name was like a spell to immobilize him in his place. What had he been thinking?

“Keep your eyes closed.” Uma's voice was ice water over his soul.

But Harry did, again nailing his forehead against Ben's shoulder blade. He swallowed heavily when he heard the prince growl and hold onto him almost desperately.

Harry just heard.

His heart beating wildly.

Uma's distinguishable walk, barefoot, light, and fast.

Ben's voice saying Uma's name like a prayer.

“Welcome back, pretty. Long time no see you.”

Ben straightened up and Harry had to do the same. At one point it became uncomfortable to force his body without knowing what extent. But Uma noticed and whispering to him to keep his eyes closed. She guided Harry to rest his forehead on Ben's shoulder. But the torture continued. The prince sat on his lap and Uma must have sat on Ben's lap because there was a little more weight on him.

“This would be familiar ground if you blindfolded me, darling.” Harry joked to ease his mind.

Not to think how good that torture felt and that he shouldn't be a part of.

Uma laughed remarkably close to his ear. Harry felt Ben let go of him, presumably to hug Uma. Harry wanted to do the same. He believed that he would be able to sell his life just to be able to hold onto Uma as Ben did.

“I'll give you a good motivation: _She_ has the power to know when someone sees what _they shouldn't see._ ” Uma was precise and abrupt, as always “And trust me, you don't want to lose your precious memories.”

That strained him and he closed his eyes tighter. _She_ sounded like someone capable of controlling everyone, even future kings. Uma's fingers caressed his cheek.

“Oh… Should I be flattered that you don't want to forget your day with us?” There Uma sounded like a villain: cynical, malicious, and vibrant with power and beauty. Everything in her voice.

Uma was everything he was unfamiliar with and everything familiar to him.

...and Harry almost lost her on a stupid impulse. For a desire in the form of a prince.

“If you want to think about it like that.” Harry replied nonchalantly, as they did on the island, so as not to give away anything important “I have seen how alcohol makes people forget even the most important things. Time ago, I refused to live that.”

“Then close your eyes no matter what happens.” She repeated.

Harry nodded. For some reason at no time did he move his arms. His hand was right on Ben's heart, feeling it beat easier just because Uma was there. And when she began to sing, her beautiful spell took effect even on Harry.

“ _Down to Neptune's kingdom, in the ink-black drink,_ [2]” Uma sang with amusement in her voice because it was a song that Harry had taught her and yet when she sang there was something more mystical about her promise. The most fascinating thing was the underlying message, the one that didn't go with the lyrics. _Calm_. Harry relaxed. “ _Octopus bartenders. You can hear the mermaids sing._ ” Uma continued. _You are in good hands. My hands._ Harry nodded. He knew. He didn't understand how, but he knew that at that moment with a ridiculous song he was safer than ever in his life “ _That’ll teach you all to try and disobey._ ” Uma was there with them. _I will never leave you. You’re mine. Only mine._ Harry was grateful. Grateful for the nonsense. Lucky to be there. And he felt Ben change completely again. Harry knew that a princess song could accomplish the impossible. But only Uma would use a song like that for that. “ _Now here's a one-way ticket to your watery grave.”_ Uma finished. _You belong here with me away from everything you know and believe._ That was the last thing his soul felt coming from the magical enchantment.

Ben collapsed on his chest with a sigh of pure satisfaction. Uma followed him, perhaps exhausted from transforming a beast into a prince. Harry lost his balance and lay back on the ground, under pressure from the future kings of Auradon. His eyes still closed, as if they were under a spell.

“What happened, pretty?” Uma asked.

Harry felt his hand caught between their chests. The heat that Uma and Ben emanated seemed like a perfect place to lose his hand and leave it there. But he knew it was his fault. Harry had dared to tell Ben that Uma should abandon him and leave him alone. He could only imagine how a lifetime with Uma would feel and then someone else took her from him. Uma wasn't a thing that belonged to someone. No. Uma was the type of person that others wanted to belong to.

Which wasn’t a characteristic of princesses.

“I-” Harry tried to say, opening his eyes.

“I got jealous.” Ben interrupted him and began to move over Harry until he and Uma were on either side of Harry and partially on his chest. “I found my fiancée sleeping with a handsome guy in my bed.” He joked for the end.

Harry immediately smiled at the description and the joke. From the way Ben said, raising his eyebrows as he looked into Harry’s eyes. Harry could almost swear that the prince was flirting with him. It didn't help that Uma was there, leaning on his chest, looking at him and Ben with a mischievous smirk and disbelief.

“Jealous?” Uma sat down and brushed her hair “Maybe because you wanted to be in my place.”

“Uma!” Ben looked at her in alarm and she just leaned into him with a giggle on her lips.

Harry looked up at the starry sky and laughed silently. That didn't make sense. A few hours ago, Uma had been inviting him to destroy the kingdom that she and Ben would inherit. An internal revolution. Uma had been being serious, he knew it. Something more chaotic than looting and burning. But now he was trapped under the weight of the future kings, hearing them hint at innocent comments under spicy suggestions. He looked at them, joking and grimacing.

Were they seriously in love with each other? They looked like children at that moment. Best friends. Seconds ago, they were colossal protective titans of each other. But now they were children. And that didn't bother him. If he was supposed to start a revolution, he liked hearing laughter from them.

“Harry is trustworthy.” Uma suddenly assured, taking her eyes off Ben.

Apparently, they had been having a conversation through only looks that had not included Harry.

“As much as a pirate can be.” He replied carelessly.

“I think so.” Ben looked down at him and smiled “Do you know what the plan is?”

Harry tensed. The jokes were gone. Suddenly he felt trapped. Had they used their undoubted attractiveness to get him where they wanted him? Harry looked at Uma's cunning smile, calculating and intelligent, and then at Ben who embraced him with an air of wisdom and humanity.

“We want to expand the education of the next kings,” Ben explained.

Uma denied.

“We want to eliminate the concept of heroes and villains.” Uma sat down and offered her hand “Eliminate prejudices. Reveal ourselves against the formula. We want to be free.”

Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Do you want to go against the fairy tales?” He denied, it was like going against fate.

But Uma looked at Ben and they both nodded.

“We are slaves to that formula.” Ben explained, “Curses, true love, greed and jealousy creating martyrs, birthright forging warriors.” The prince looked at Harry “Pay for the sin of our ancestors.”

“... _in return you will have to give me your first descendant._ ” Uma quoted “And before you know it you grow up in a tower.”

“Are you kidding?” Harry said. “The first years of my life, my home was a prison.”

Ben looked down guiltily. The sins of our ancestors. Harry understood.

He hadn't felt that way. Maybe because he was Captain Hook's son. The idea of being born to be a pirate made sense to him. That was almost a profession. But neither he nor his sisters had been raised to be villains. Harry wondered if Ginny Gothel or Freddie Facilier had been given secret classes to grow up to be dangerous villains.

Freddie wanted to be a singer and enjoy the nightlife of a city full of energy.

Gil was ready to be a pirate, but Harry knew that his best friend wanted to dedicate himself to carving things and creating clothing designs.

Ginny aspired to send all civilization to hell and go live in a cabin deep in the woods with Harriet as her only company.

He? Harry looked up at Uma. In theory, he longed to sail and live off the sea. But recently, like ink seeping into his mind, the yearning for adventure and danger had flared in his chest. He looked at Ben and wondered if that was what princes went through when they went out into the world for bards to recount their accomplishments. Risking their life to destroy what others could not.

Ben looked away and Harry could have sworn the prince had blushed.

Yes, Harry hadn't been raised to be a villain.

“What's the plan?” He asked, his eyes drifting from Ben to Uma “What do you need from me?”

“That you keep your promise.” She answered.

_Loyalty._

Ben's hand tightened on his and Harry looked into his hazel eyes.

“We need more people like you.”

Harry watched them get up. Ben did it first, lightly, as if the feline part of his transformation were something perpetual in him. Harry wanted it to be that way. Then the prince stretched out his hand and Uma accepted the help. Harry had been wrong. They weren't _just_ friends. Ben and Uma were two incredible leaders and there was something between them. Something chained and immobilized, but huge. The way Ben looked at Uma showed not only tenderness but admiration. The kind of admiration that brings you to your knees. And the way Uma seemed to naturally protect Ben was hiding something so viscerally possessive.

They looked at him and Harry felt electricity run through his body.

“People predisposed to the danger?” He joked.

“Attractive and charismatic,” Ben replied with a soft blush on his cheeks.

_Loyalty._

“Fire and fuel,” Uma responded with that smile of hers that promised the world.

Harry clenched his fists. Yearning to touch them and be a part of whatever he was looking at.

Predisposed to the danger that was him.

“It’s a deal,” Harry responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▲ 1Charmante is the word used in As Old as Time by Liz Braswell to refer to magical beings. The book is part of Disney's "Twisted Tale" saga where the stories are re-told with an interesting twist. In this case, that Belle is the daughter of the Enchantress.[return to text]
> 
> ▲ 2 [The Plank by The Devil Makes Three](https://open.spotify.com/track/191qPeOpllZfaApp35HXK3?si=G9u3Pw0XSyiKL8WQdSQiaQ) [ return to text ]


	10. Chapter 10

Uma hated that hallway. The first time she had toured it had been with queens Snow White, Aurora, and Cinderella. The place where the paintings of the _Happy Ever After_ were hung _._ That's what they used to call that place. Uma had been ten years old, a too wild spirit, and a carefree attitude. She and Ben had been lost in the woods for three days and had returned laughing. When they returned, King Adam took his son and locked himself with him in his office. Uma had heard the screams and roars. But when she wanted to enter, she was dragged by the three queens to that place.

She believed that her spirit had been broken that day.

Now she walked in that place, with her chin raised and her step slow but firm. Instead of following three queens with sweet voice but powerful words, she was shoulder to shoulder with Harry.

“This place is scary.”

She nodded, stopping in front of the painting of Cinderella and Prince Charming.

“What do you see in common here?”

Harry looked around and stepped back to admire the paintings.

“... there are nine paintings.” Harry turned away from her to walk down the hall quickly “Where are Moana and Merida?”

Uma raised her eyebrows.

“Where are your parents…?” Harry asked in a small voice.

“I'm surprised that it’s Mulan here.” Uma confessed “They are the ones that stand out the most here. When I asked Queen Ariel for her opinion, she told me that she was too young to remember that meeting, and only her husband had attended. I also asked Snow White and she gave me the same answer. Too young to attend those meetings. But Queen Tiana remembered ... “

“I’m seeing a pattern here.” Harry looked at her “What did she tell you?”

“When Auradon began to form a certain status was created among the realms. Northern Wei was to be like Atlantis, a country with some independence. But someone remembered how Mulan was willing to marry a prince she didn’t love to save other princesses and _that_ act seemed worthy of status to them.”

“Not save her people?” Harry laughed “Typical of Auradon.”

“Ben is changing all of this,” Uma responded.

“You two are changing things.” Harry corrected.

Uma sighed.

“Ben means good and he's going to need someone to support him.” Uma looked at the paintings “This is the legacy they left us.”

“Your curse.”

Uma nodded. This is the reason why Audrey lived a secret life.

This is the reason why Uma felt guilty all the time. The coronation was drawing near, and Ben was still cursed.

“Why did you bring me here?” Harry confronted her “Darling, this place is torture for you.”

“I’m not like them.” She smiled with resignation.

“That's true. You are better.” Harry looked at her as if he wanted to touch her “You're like a sea fantasy come true, you know? Beautiful and deadly.”

Uma laughed and rolled her eyes. 

“You're just saying things.”

To make up for what had happened last night. What she had interrupted.

“I'm just telling the truth.” Harry looked at her with determination. “There is no doubt that you are better than every woman in these paintings.”

Uma smirked. Something had happened the night before. Something between legends in the stars and Ben transforming. Something in the privacy of the night and the three of them tangled on the balcony floor. Something that could only happen in the privacy of that night that should be forgotten. But Uma had been weak. And now she had to live with the feeling of having lived a perfect moment that couldn’t be repeated. Something had happened. Something bad. Something incredible.

But Uma wasn’t blind. _Something was_ happening between Ben and Harry. Something like those paintings. _Something_ that didn't need time and beware. _Something_ that required no effort. _Something_ beautiful that should not be tainted by guilt.

‘ _Fate leads you to that person in unexpected ways.’_ Snow White had said, looking dreamy at her painting.

Was that why Uma had wanted to take Harry to Auradon so badly? Is that why instead of taking him to her bedroom she guided him to Ben's? Had Uma just been an agent of fate?

‘ _Only one encounter can trigger everything._ ’ Cinderella smiled at her ‘ _Everyone could tell it’s just for royalty but look at me.’_

But everyone expected Ben to marry a princess. Many wanted Uma to fail so Ben could choose another. But another princess. And it shouldn't be like that. Uma had seen how Ben had looked at Harry. How something had attracted them. She noticed the blushes and the special looks. Harry had looked at Ben as if he were willing to start a quest for him.

If the Fairy Godmother found out about this, Uma didn't know what would happen. The Fairy Godmother wasn't exactly happy with the changes with the island. But the private classes with the woman made it clear that Uma had to prepare for _the moment_. For the kiss of true love. Because something Uma knew very well was that the Fairy Godmother was a perfectionist and needed everything to be like the old fairy tales.

As a kid, Uma had chosen to get into that trouble and caused so much trouble, that the least she could do was break Ben's curse. Uma thought about the countless hours she had to memorize every perfect story and every message that came after that.

“Do you have a place you want to go?” Uma asked.

“Now?”

“No, when our plan becomes real.” She looked at the bigger painting in front of them.

King Adam and Queen Belle.

“When we start to free everyone from this.” She pointed to everything around her. “I want to know where you want to go on your mission.”

Away from her. Even if it hurt. Away from temptation. Ben could visit him. She would pretend not to realize that her fiancé was with a pirate. Uma touched her lips. Maybe... she could free Ben from the curse and give him to Harry. She would pretend to be Auradon's Bride to give him the political support Ben needed. But Harry would take care of him.

Ben would take care of Harry. She could pretend. As usual. Uma could pretend that she was satisfied with being from Auradon. If that guaranteed Ben and Harry's happiness.

“Don't you want me to stay here?” Harry stood in front of her “And you haven't answered my question, why did you bring me here?”

She took a deep breath, feeling her heart pound. The necklace Rosaline gave her seemed to vibrate against her chest.

“What else do you see here?” Uma answered firmly.

“Princesses and princes.”

“Harry…”

He refused to answer truthfully. Uma wanted to touch his hair and force him to respond. But she knew that if she touched him, it wouldn't be Harry who would condemn himself.

“No, there are normal people here too.” Uma felt something break inside her, the wind came through the windows, moving her hair. “Cinderella, Belle, Mulan, and Tiana weren't royalty. Think again, Hook. What is constant here?”

To her surprise, the scent of the sea surrounded them, and Harry grinned devilishly. His eyes lit up like fire and he closed the distance between them. But Uma didn't move. He was teasing her, challenging her to turn her back on everything. To absolutely everything. To start a life that she wanted so much.

Uma squeezed her hands and concentrated on each painting from the past. The romantic settings were just the product of a nightmare for her. _True love._ There was the place that remained her that she would fail the only one in Auradon, outside of her family, who loved her.

“They are men and women.” Harry nodded “Is that what you want to hear, darling?” He laughed out loud against that stupid reality “Or that none of this woman has hair as unique as yours?”

“Harry!”

“Or that everyone here, even Mulan, knows when to be submissive, unlike you?” He continued, mercilessly, distilling his admiration for her and contempt for Auradon “Or that each of them has a companion animal and you don't?”

“You don’t understand this.” 

“Because all I see, darling, is that you are superior to every single person in these paintings.”

Uma felt the lights change around her. An emerald color surrounded them. Harry's eyes blazed with pure fire. Crimson delight. This time Uma couldn't deny that the long claws of energy were forming protectively on her back.

“You don't love him like they want you to do.” The pirate whispered delightfully over her lips, desperately longing for her approval “Do you want to start a revolution? Let's start with-”

“And do you love him?” Uma answered narrowing her eyes “Do you love Ben?”

Harry pulled away from her as if she had hit him. He stumbled backward and slammed into Rapunzel and Eugene's painting. He looked at her in alarm and gasped in despair. She had pointed out what could be broken between them. Among the three of them. And put them aside forever. She pointed out what Auradon would never approve of. Harry knew that if he pushed hard enough, he could get Uma to turn her back on Auradon. But that would only work if he rejected his emotions for Ben. But Uma knew they were there. She knew that the pirate was confused. And, Gods. Uma was too. But she couldn't run like Harry. Uma realized what was happening and backed up until she was pressed against the opposite wall. Everything returned to normal. The wind disappeared. The lights returned to normal. Uma was, again, one princess of many from Auradon. More princess than ever. Because now she felt lost and confused, desperate for help.

“Uma...” Harry muttered.

“Don’t say it.” She asked, raising her hand.

She couldn't deal with the answer. Uma couldn't think straight if Harry admitted his love for Ben. Or if it was all a mistake and he loved her. Because any option would be painful.

“Here you are!” Audrey appeared from across the hall “I've never seen you here before.”

Uma closed her hand on the Heart of Atlantis and counted to ten before looking at her friend.

“I was giving a friend a walk in the castle.” Uma looked at Harry, who had recovered and was pretending to remove something from his sleeve.

“If the Fairy Godmother sees you with a boy alone, she will go crazy.” Audrey scolded her and gestured for her to come closer “Did you want to talk to me?”

“Yes, we have a plan.” Uma replied, immediately entering her leadership role “This is Harry Hook, Harry, this is Princess Audrey.”

They both greeted each other with a slight nod. Audrey took Uma by the arm and led her with her at a brisk pace.

“What happens?” Uma whispered.

“The faster we get this over with, the faster I can escape to the cabin for a few hours without my grandmother knowing.” Audrey shrugged.

“Just say you will stay to sleep with me. Tomorrow we have classes, and we must go back to the dormitories. You can afford to lose the first hours, I'll cover you.” Uma promised.

“Just because of this is why I forgive you for taking Ben,” Audrey replied in a light, teasing voice.

“Oh yeah, we can tell you're in love with him _so much_.” Uma rolled her eyes.

Audrey waved her hand to dismiss the matter.

“My grandmother made me bring some cookies for Ben. I left them with him and came looking for you. Hopefully, he left us some.” Audrey looked over her shoulder. “Do you like chocolate chip cookies, Harry?”

“Absolutely.” Harry stepped forward to walk with them.

Uma didn't dare look at him. Although she was aware that the pirate didn’t stop watching her.

“If you hurry, you can take some from the future king.” Audrey pointed to the door in front of them.

Harry took the necessary steps to get there first and open the double doors with his own excess of drama. Uma couldn't help but smile. She wondered what it would have been like to grow up with Harry and now meet Ben. Would things have been different?

“He is handsome.” Audrey whispered, “Do you plan to have him around?”

“Yes, I'm going to make him my personal guard. I’m going to dress him in the traditional clothes of Atlantis. Which means that he will be completely naked from the waist up and show off his strong legs.” Uma joked though it didn't sound too bad “And I'll let Auradon sink into the scandal. The perfect plan.”

Audrey chuckled. As every princess should do. Like Uma never had. They entered Ben's office and Uma felt her legs decide to stop. Audrey looked at her strangely. Uma had to point to the corner of the office.

Where Ben had cornered Harry.

Where Harry was struggling to get away.

Where Ben said Harry’s name with the sweetness, he never used on Uma.

Ben dropped the cookie to the ground, in trance.

“Oh no...” Audrey ran to Ben and started pulling him “I'm so sorry. I should have imagined... “

“What the hell is going on?” Harry kept avoiding Ben's face.

“Love potion in the cookies.” Uma growled, “That's so low...” She approached the cookie box “Is your grandmother willing to do anything to ruin our lives?”

“Uma!” Audrey called her “A little help?”

“Yes, darling. Another time you can get political.” Harry was raising his face as high as he could. “This is unlike any of the potions I've heard.”

Uma reacted and advanced towards them. But it was true. Even if she used her strength, Ben didn't react. He was gone. And it's not like he's in some state of _pretending to be okay_ like most potions used to make.

“Ben?” Uma called “Pretty, it's me...”

Nothing. He was in trans. His eyes sharp like a beast, his body stronger than ever. He wasn’t transformed. But he was using his instincts to try and claim Harry.

“Audrey, go get the Fairy Godmother. Harry and I will control him.”

The princess hesitated but ran out of the place. The moment they were alone, Uma began to sing.

“ _Todo lo que quise yo tuve que dejarlo lejos. Siempre tengo que escaparme y abandonar lo que quiero. [1]” _Uma sang desperately, she remembered that song as a farewell from sailors “ _Yo soy el buque fantasma que no puede anclar en puerto_ -”

“It’s not working.” Harry looked at her, covering Ben's mouth with his hand, inches from his face. “You have to do something...”

Ben bit his hand. Harry had to push away and he lost strength. In that second Uma noticed all the possible ends. She could hold Ben, she was strong. She could do it for the seconds Harry needed to fight again.

Instead, she loosened her grip.

Ben kissed Harry. He lunged at the pirate with a muffled roar and slammed him hard against the wall. A sling of energy knocked her back a few feet. Uma watched Ben's body go back to what it was before. Harry struggled to separate. Uma could tell that. But it was inevitable. It was easy. It was destiny. Something that eventually beat everyone. Even a pirate. Harry hugged Ben and returned his kiss desperately. Ben lost all strength and held onto Harry.

_The curse will go away with the true love's kiss from the Lost Realm._

They hadn't referred to Atlantis. The prophecy referred to the Isle of the Lost. To Harry. 

Not Uma.

It was never about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▲ 1[Romance de mi Destino](https://open.spotify.com/track/0g7RPbYDHvUIIKfzgZo4Nh?si=n7D8MAzzTFKn3-tlzygLPg) by Juan Fernando Velasco (Originally Julio Jaramillo[return to text]


	11. Happily Ever After

“But...” The Fairy Godmother almost screamed, “What are they doing?”

Ben and Harry parted ways. Uma didn't have time to look at them even though she knew they had their eyes fixed on her. Uma rose nimbly, trying to regain some of her pride. Audrey was covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes showing guilt. She knew what that meant. Audrey knew the danger of the Fairy Godmother seeing that. And the woman was furious.

“The kiss of true love…” Uma replied without looking at the woman “Ben has brought justice for everyone. And this is his reward. The prophecy was fulfilled. Happily ever after.”

“No…” The Fairy Godmother advanced towards them but her eyes were on Harry “You! Villain! Get away from the future king!”

“He’s no villain. He is one of the most loyal, courageous, and interesting people Uma and I have ever met.” Ben stood protectively between Harry and the fairy “And you know it!” His voice weakened a bit because the Fairy Godmother could use her magic to prevent all that from happening. For ‘ _their sake’_ , she could change reality. She was the protector of fairy tales. She was their jailer. But Ben stood his ground.

Uma admired his bravery.

“This isn’t how it’s supposed to happen. This isn’t the way.” The Fairy Godmother took out her wand “No, this is a mistake. This is not what I planned. This is not my happy story. Little children…” The woman formed a tight smile “I have already told you this before, we fairies do things for your good. So now, I’m going to fix this.”

“So, you are the monster that Ben and Uma fear so much.” Harry pulled away, with his dangerous smile “Rosalie told me about you. The monster with a kind smile. The reason why all magical beings fled.”

“Rose…?” The Fairy Godmother opened her eyes in surprise and then denied, with that maternal and dangerous gesture that Ben and Uma knew meant something terrible “The Enchantress… I should have imagined it. She’s trying to change things again!”

Uma got up and touched the gift Rosalie had given her. Rosalie. Rosalie in her green dresses. Rosalie who, now that Uma thought about it, looked like the woman in the stained glass window in the story of Ben's parents. She was the Enchantress. Part of the original inhabitants of the island. Part of the magic that left the realms long ago.

“Rosalie says fairies like you like to play with human hearts.” Harry walked over to the woman. “You created the idea for the fairy tale. You play with us as if we were puppets for your recreation of a perfect world. Perfect love. You're the one who has them tied up here.”

For a second, the Fairy Godmother looked offended. But that only lasted a few seconds. Because that soft smile returned to her lips.

“Bibbidi _-_ ”

Uma felt the world stop around her. For a second everything seemed to be underwater, suspended from reality. That could turn Harry into a rat. That could erase his memory. That could turn back time and prevent everything. That could turn everything around in favor of what the Fairy Godmother considered right and good. That could eliminate Harry from existence. Uma felt something explode in her mind.

The wind entered the room.

No, it was Uma. She was controlling the wind.

The wind began to move around them, like a wall between the fairy and her boys. An emerald light emanated from within. Ben yelled her name. She smiled knowing exactly what her destiny was. Uma rose. Her body began to pulse. It all suddenly made sense. She looked down at her siren body. To the tentacles that reached out to make it clear that she wasn't going to let anyone or anything get near her boys. Her braids came loose, and she could feel her hair rise around her. Uma laughed. And her laughter echoed throughout the room. Twisted and wicked.

“...Ursula's daughter.” The Fairy Godmother raised her wand with greater determination “Rosalie sent you too, right?”

Uma shrugged. Did that really matter?

‘ _True love breaks curses, defeats villains, and sets you free._ ’ Aurora had told her in a firm voice at that time that Uma was brought into the corridor with all those paintings.

“Do you want a villain, old fairy? Leave the pirate alone. You are looking in the opposite direction.” Uma moved one of her tentacles and hit the woman’s hand. The wand rolled away “Leave my boys alone or you will be my first addition to my garden under the sea.”

“Uma...” Ben came up to her.

Despite everything, he continued to treat her so gently that it hurt. Uma didn't look at him. She didn’t dare to do so. Ben took her hand, searching desperately for her eyes, but she held her ground.

Uma had fallen passionately in love with Harry and sweetly with Ben. That had been her realization with that kiss of true love. In truth that damn thing was something powerful. And something so liberating. Sadly, it was also the end of any happy ending she might have.

“You and I knew this wasn't going to work...” Uma replied without looking at Ben “We were never sure of what we were doing.”

“That was because everyone was pushing us to be together… But what's between us is real…” Ben paused for a long time “Right…? You… You also feel that it's real, right? That we have something. We're partners. We are equal. Uma, when I think about the future you are there. You sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee. Your hand taking mine under the table to give me courage. You, Uma. There is always you. Do you want that too? Right?Uma...?” He sounded desperate when she didn't look at him. But if Uma looked at him, she knew he would say yes. Because it was exactly the future she had envisioned. But now she couldn't have it. Only Ben, good Ben, hadn't realized it yet. “Every day it’s more difficult not to kiss you. Every day it’s more difficult not to ask you to go out with me on a date. Because I'm afraid to pressure you. Because I fear that you accept out of obligation. I watch you try so hard but never leave me.”

“Ben”... You're just confused.”

“No!” Ben sounded offended, but she didn't look at him “You could leave me at any time. When things got tough you could leave me. But you didn’t. It never crossed your mind to do so. Despite the pressure. You just stayed by my side. Uma, please. Just… look at me? Please?”

“I’m the only couple that you have had your whole life. But I assure you, if you give Harry a chance, you will see that your future will be much more interesting.” Uma responded with resignation because Ben needed to understand that. Even though it hurt him. Because it was the truth.

“It's already interesting with you.”

“And boring.”

“Don’t say it! That’s because we have had to contain ourselves and not take risks. But now...”

“Now you have Harry.”

“Uma!”

“Darling, please...” Harry wanted to advance to her and manage to reach for her other hand.

Instead, Uma caught him with one of her tentacles and raised him in front of her face. Harry quickly erased the surprise in his eyes when he realized he was in front of everything he had longed for from her and gave her that devilish and defiant smile that kept her fighting.

“Harry Hook, I release you.” Uma replied, “You must no longer be loyal to me-”

“No thanks.” Harry smirked “You won't get rid of me so easily. Less now that you have tentacles.”

Uma flinched but decided to keep concentrating.

“And even though I release you, you must stick with the plan. You’re already a witness of who we are up against, so you must keep your promise. Even if I'm not here.” She continued with greater force “Free us all. Burn everything from the inside if necessary.”

Uma released him and looked at the Fairy Godmother. She had been reaching for her wand, but Audrey had arrived before. The princess, without hesitation, threw the wand at Uma.

“How dare you? It’s the enemy! She’s a villain!”

“She's my friend!” Audrey corrected “She… promised me that I could be happy. And I believe in her.”

Uma bit her lower lip. She thought of her mother, waiting for her in Atlantis. She thought of her father, who taught at Auradon Prep. She thought of her uncles and aunts. Uma thought of the beach picnics she had with Ben. She remembered how she enjoyed training with Harry.

She would no longer be the queen of Auradon.

She had been left without the prince and the pirate.

Happily Ever After.

Uma looked at the wand in her hands and the Fairy Godmother. She smiled and slowly returned to her human form. Uma looked at her clothes. The turquoise leather pants, the light blue top with a knot at the back that fell over her back like sea foam. The Isle of the Lost and Atlantis. She belonged to both places.

“What do you plan to do?” The Fairy Godmother looked at her “Darling, this is your moment. I've known you since you agreed to be with Ben and save him. You are a heroine, remember? You can use that wand and turn things around as before. We can try again! Like with Cinderella. You and I can do all of this again. Make it right.” The Fairy Godmother advanced towards her, with her motherly smile “This time we can remove those absurd reforms and leave the barrier. No one is going to take your prince from you. You are different, Uma. Give me the wand and I will help you, my sweet girl.”

Uma thought of a future without Harry, without the temptation of the island and its freedom. She thought of a world where Audrey wouldn’t have Evie. Where they wouldn't be friends because both would have to constantly pretend. Uma thought of a future where Ben wouldn’t have his true love.

“Bibbidi _”_ Uma raised her wand and pointed at the woman “Bobbidi _”_ She thought of the island, in the prison that the Fairy Godmother wanted to keep _“Boo_.” And sent her there.

Unable to escape. And without magic. As the Fairy Godmother liked to have her villains.

Uma broke the wand in half. _Quickly_. She needed to be quick before she lost her nerve. _Quickly_. Uma took off her rings. _Quickly_. Those that Ben gave her. The one that linked her to him and his curse. To the curse that Harry had broken. Uma dropped them to the ground.

“Uma, please talk to me.” Ben turned her around. “I’m really sorry. Please, believe me. Uma…” He searched her face, but she kept dodging him “I was under the influence of a potion. You know that I would never betray you.”

She wanted to be mad at Ben. They had taken such care of that first kiss, depriving themselves of so many things and restricting themselves so much, only for just for a cookie to change everything. Uma really wanted to get mad at him.

“You couldn't transform, you know?” Uma whispered feeling her distant voice and looked at Harry “After that kiss Ben couldn't do it anymore. I could have used a beast helping me. But… you couldn't. And that… that’s okay.”

“Uma, please...” Ben's voice broke “Please talk to me... Be mad. But talk to me.”

She denied. Of course, she was happy that the curse was broken. There was no doubt about it. And she also felt somewhat liberated. But it was as if the main reason for everything she had been doing for years had been taken away from her. And now Uma was floating in the abyss.

“Darling...” Harry drew her to him with the desperation of a condemned person “Talk to us! I’m begging you.”

Uma let go and took his face. Her heart ached. Her heart was ironically broken. Her thumb traced the signs of concern Harry displayed on his forehead. She had fallen in love with Harry long ago and now he had the nerve to feel bad. She had been playing on the edge of her emotions and now she was falling.

Falling.

Falling into the abyss.

“Uma...” Audrey advanced “Come with me, stay with me and Evie for a few days and let's talk. What do you say?”

She backed away. The breeze of the sea greeted her. Uma was on the balcony and the railing held her. The sea roared behind her, heard her despair, and came to her side. The sea invaded the beach. Uma raised her hand and the ocean rose. The water didn’t touch the castle. But now the sea was behind her. Around her. She could hear it. The sea was there so that she could make her way out and let the new protagonists continue with the story. That was so appropriate.

“Uma…?” Harry looked at her with concern. “Why are you doing this?”

“Uma! No, please, no. Please.” Ben ran to her “Don't do this. There is no reason to leave.”

But there was. Of course, there was. The only reason she was there was to break Ben's curse. And she hadn't. The only reason she had endured the torture that was living in Auradon was because Uma thought she loved Ben. But she was obviously wrong, or she hadn't been strong enough.

“I always knew you were her daughter. Ursula’s daughter.” Harry smiled, trying to cheer her up and hold her back. “I always knew you weren't a princess. So stay. A prince, a pirate, and a witch. That sounds good, don't you think? You know this is what you've always wanted. That is the reason why you wanted to win my sister and bring me to Auradon. That's why you took me to Ben's room in the first place. That is the reason why you aren’t angry, but sad. But you must not be, darling. We don't plan to do anything without you. You are everything to us. I already told you, I would reject everything for you. And obviously Ben too. You are more important than true love. I understand that this isn’t what you expected.”

“Harry...” Uma tried to stop him.

“You thought you were inviting me into what you had between you and Ben.” Harry smirked at that idea “And this makes you believe that everything is different now and you should stay aside. But it's not like that.”

“You don’t understand...”

“Oh, believe me. I do it better than you, my stubborn and obstinate witch.”

She laughed at the affectionate way he said those words. As if that was the reason why Harry loved her.

“A prince, a pirate, and a sea witch ...” Uma repeated as if she were reading the beginning of a new tale “Like your story.”

“Exactly,” Harry smirks. “We can have our own story stamped in the stars. Ben, you and me.”

Ben opened his eyes at the idea and looked at her hopefully. As if that would really work. Good old Ben, trying to make everyone happy. She was doing him a favor by doing all of that. Because it was better than Uma did it now that in the future they would push her away when they saw the mistake they had made. True love didn't include extra people. She climbed onto the balcony railing. There was no need. Harry and she were friends. A slight flirtation between them and nothing else. Harry was Ben's true love. And what kind of best friend hung around ruining the fun? Ben would always be her pretty prince and until her last breath, she would guarantee that he was happy.

“We continue with the plan.” Uma looked at Audrey “I promised you would be happy, and you know? A sea witch never breaks her promise, princess.”

“Uma...” Audrey frowned “If you need me...”

She nodded.

Uma remembered that night where she lay on Ben's bed and heard Harry talk about stars. The story of Zhinu and Niulang. Niulang was a young mortal who visited a shíshi every day, a stone lion and guardian of the river that divided the sky. But one day, Niulang met Zhinu, a cloud weaver, the most beautiful of all, and Exactly. Harry smirks. We can have our own story etched in the stars. We three. by her beauty, he married her. But when the Goddess of Heaven saw the union between an immortal and a mortal man, she separated them on each side of the sky. The shishi, who thought they resented Niulang for abandoning them for a weaver, found themselves drawn to the beautiful immortal who was crying by the river. The love that the immortal and the shishí felt for Niulang was something that united them. Since then, the shíshi serves as a messenger between Zhiny and Niulang, maintaining the flame of their love. Eventually, the shishi sent not only the love of Zhinu and Niulang, but their own love for the two of them. And their loyal, brave, and selfless love was reciprocated. And once a year, when the Goddess of Heaven doesn’t see, the shíshi reunites Zhiny with Niulang.

Harry said that this story was the reason why on the island it was normal for people to fall in love with more than one person.

Because true love sometimes needed help to function.

Uma remembered another version. Two lovers who had neglected their obligations and therefore were separated. Once a year they could meet again, but when that moment finally arrived, there was no way to cross. A shishi, a stone lion, who guarded the place, saw them, and felt their incalculable love transform the world. So, the lion, once a year, helped them to meet. That was how the story worked like another fairy tale.

Ben and Harry loved each other. That didn’t include her. The formula wasn’t like that. It was always _True Love._ Only one.

Uma thought of her parents. They must have suspected that she was the descendant of a villain and still loved her. Uma was delighted with that reminder. It didn't matter who her biological family was. Her parents were still the ones who raised her, and her nation was Atlantis.

But one thing was true, most stories with sea witches always included pirates and princes. Most of the stories ended in death or loneliness. She had been doomed from the start.

“Uma!” The perfect echo of Ben and Harry's united voices lingered in her mind.

Uma dropped into the sea. Everything turned to darkness. Her heart was broken in two. Uma was suspended.

The history of her species tended to end like this. Broken hearts and seafoam.

True love sets you free. That was true. Now she was free.

But about Happily Ever After, Uma would question it.

Before things were easy. But they had to complicate them. And yet, Uma had no regrets. Her boys would be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the legend doesn't go like this. But in this universe some things are different and I wanted to play with a legend that had some connection to Disney. And, well, Chinese mythology was chosen (to vary from Greek) thanks to Mulan.


	12. Magic

_Magic._

The incalculable strength capable of making a trip to Atlantis in the blink of an eye so that she could tell her parents that she knew she was adopted and who her mother was. Her parents didn't even blink when they heard _Ursula's_ name. Uma was still their daughter, Crown Princess of Atlantis, too young to have a faster vehicle and still the sweet child of her parents. Uma found herself in the arms of her parents, hearing her father explain to her about how their family had always been formed by love and affection, not blood. Uma was reinforced by her mother's voice reminding her that she had always trusted Uma's judgment.

_Magic._

The incredible tool that seemed to wait within so many people, waiting for the right moment to be the impossible. When Ben and Harry appeared in Atlantis, she just jumped into the water and transformed. Before she knew it, she had been able to travel between realms. Apparently, that was one of her powers as a siren. When Uma realized it, she was no longer in Atlantis, but in one of the rivers that led to the sea, near Auradon. A few minutes from the cabin where Evie lived.

 _Magic_.

Something that didn’t necessarily generate flashes of energy or incredible things. Sometimes it sees as a fried apple pie and a cup of hot coffee. Like smiles and sweet words.

Evie let her take refuge there and tell her everything Uma had done. It was also Evie who gave her a little hope. If Uma was the daughter of Ursula, it meant that she had divine blood. And maybe that was why she could never have freed Ben from the curse. The gods loved differently. Evie reminded her with her wise smile that the gods also tended to fall in love with more than one person. And some on the island did that too. Uma was neither human nor a princess of Auradon. She could be different without being strange.

 _Magic_.

What now existed on the island was the Fairy Godmother. When Uma’s sense of duty brought her out of her personal isolation, she headed for the island. Rosaline was waiting for her as if all this time she had known this would happen.

“Did you know it?” Uma asked Rosaline as they sat at the carved table in the kitchen of the Enchantress's house, “Is what she said true? Did you send me to Auradon?”

Rosaline laughed. That hid the tumbles and bumps coming from the basement. Uma looked at the pretty orchid-shaped cup from which she was drinking her tea. Her hand played with the crystal that hung over her chest. A piece of home.

“Ursula once mentioned that before she was locked up, she had a daughter with the spirit of the ocean, and they took her from her.” Rosaline explained, “That must be you, Uma.”

“Impossible. That was more than 20 years ago. And I'm the same age as…” Uma felt the word stumble on her palate “…Ben. My parents found me when I was a baby…”

“Maybe the ocean kept you frozen in time.” Rosaline drank her tea, indifferent. “Maybe Poseidon did it, your grandfather. The Greek gods often freeze pregnancies or stop the growth of babies when appropriate. Maybe it was his plan.” The Enchantress looked at her “I only suspected you were one of us when I first saw you.”

“And why didn't you try to convince me for something?”

“For what?” Rosaline smiled “My curse betrays a corrupt government. But you and Ben started to fix things really well.”

Uma thought of her birth mother. Ursula was locked up in a prison. Tormenting and torturing so many people deserved heavy punishment. Uma had read about her garden full of crushed unfortunate souls. Yes, some crimes deserved greater punishment.

“Does anyone know...?” Uma looked at her “In Atlantis, we don't have television.”

“Nobody knows this. In Auradon they don't even know you left. You are still Ben's fiancée.”

Uma felt a huge weight fall on her shoulders. Her shell shone brightly wanting to protect her or give her strength to destroy everything. She breathed. No, it wasn't because of Ben. But at the idea of having to deal with all the old queens, the reproachful looks that other princesses gave her...

...and now that would be Harry's problem...

She felt the urge to get up. They would be worse with Harry. They would attack Ben. They would say that everything was fine, that they accepted them, but they would discredit them. Ben would lose the political authority he had on the table. Their plan wasn’t yet ready. She had yet to convince Harriet that she was strong enough to protect Harry and other descendants. Uma still had to impress the leader of the descendants into letting her continue with their plan. Descendants of the island throughout Auradon, sowing revolutionary ideas, positioning them in important circles to influence future leaders. But she couldn't let the obsolete who thought like the Fairy Godmother get in the way of the happiness of Ben, Harry, Audrey and so many others.

So many things to do.

So many people need…

Uma jumped up.

“She has a daughter.” Uma looked at Rosaline in alarm “Jane...”

Oh no, what had she done?

Maybe she was a villain.

“She already knows.” Audrey's voice behind her made her move away, instinctively she brought her hand to her sword. “Well, apparently I have to get used to the Uma in pants. It's a waste not to see your legs though.”

Uma relaxed and looked at her leather pants and turquoise top. Her mother had taught her how to cover her hair with fine fabrics from Atlantis to protect it from the weather near the sea. Uma still belonged to Atlantis, but now she too proudly carried her island roots. Audrey smiled at her and sat down in one of the free chairs. Uma slowly took her place at the table again.

“Jane is my friend.” Audrey bit back a laugh “Technically she's my Fairy Godmother in training. Since you and Ben refused to have her involved in your lives, her mother gave her to me. Although Jane doesn't know about Evie and me.”

Rosaline looked at them blankly and Uma rolled her eyes.

“Ben and I found that having Jane following us around and her only characteristic being assisting us sounded… insufferable.” Uma looked at Audrey. “Ben got the decree passed that fairies aren’t forced to serve royalty.”

“I think that with what recently happened you already realized that it was the other way around. Royalty depends on fairies.” Audrey shrugged “But Jane can be trusted.”

“And what do you think of all this?” Rosaline made a nonchalant gesture to the ground.

To her basement.

To their prisoner.

“If the Fairy Godmother is terrifying to us future kings. You can only imagine what she is like with her daughter.” Audrey denied “Keeping her away is for the best. When she is transferred with the others, I will accompany Jane to visit her mother. Only if she wants to.”

The others. The villains.

“No one knows that you banished the Fairy Godmother.” Audrey hid her sly smile behind her hand “Any ideas of how to use this information?”

Uma narrowed her eyes, staring at her mug. The plan had to continue. She had to protect her boys. Uma had promised Audrey that she would get her happy ending with Evie. The kingdoms of Auradon were going to undergo a revolution, even if Uma was to be the villain.

“I could help.” Rosaline raised her hand to get their attention “I can pretend to be that fairy. I only need to obtain a copy of her memoirs. Something simple if your desire to live is in my power.”

“What…?” Uma asked almost shocked.

Rosaline smiled bigger and looked at Audrey. At first, the princess didn’t understand, but little by little she began to comprehend the idea.

“My godmothers always talk about the Golden Age of Magic. How they missed being able to have their own representative in politics, their own properties, and mingle with the citizens.” Audrey smiled “But the Fairy Godmother convinced them to work in the shadows, in silence and only with the powerful people. Eventually, they saw mistrust on the part of humans.”

“Those of us who didn’t want to work in the shadows and fought against the idea of _perfection_ that the Fairy Godmother had, ended up coming to the island.” Rosaline was glowing.

Literally. She was glowing as if golden rays surrounded her.

“Do you want to bring another Golden Age of Magic?” Uma asked surprised.

“Including you.” Audrey corrected “You are a sea witch. A princess. A girl from the island. All of this involves you.”

Uma's eyes widened in surprise and she dropped into her chair. Suddenly her plan, already big enough, had now become colossal.

“Ben and you have always wanted equality for everyone. That should include the right to be ourselves. Not only of loving who we want or having control over our destiny. But to embrace who we really are… Uma, think of Ben.” Audrey whispered.

“You think I don't?” Uma looked at her in surprise “I do. Every second since I jumped off that balcony. I only think of Ben and Harry. On Harry and Ben. I can't stop thinking about them. Every second I must fight not to transform, attack Auradon and their obsolete system, take them and tell the world that they are _my boys_ , that absolutely no one can hurt them... That… I love them.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes “Evie says that the gods love differently. Maybe it's true. So, I’m not part of a fairy tale. I’m not part...”

Rosaline propped her cup on the table with some force and looked at Uma with determination.

“You’re part of us.” Rosaline spoke, “And you are worthy of everything. As the leader of the island, I will give you our support. You will have our vote and all our strength.”

Uma looked down and shuddered. She thought back to her plans. In the future she needed to create for Harry and Ben. So that they would be happy together.

“I need to work. I need to think of everyone. Not only what I want or what I’m ‘ _worthy’._ We need those who are in power and our opponents cannot suspect what we are planning. At least until we're ready.” Uma stroked her shell, feeling the weight of her realization. “So at least for a while longer, I should remain as the Bride of Auradon.”

“Or forever.” A male voice with a chilling accent confirmed behind her.

Uma laughed and denied.

“Well, until you become our queen... If you want.” Ben continued.

Uma didn't dare look over her shoulder. But in the reflection of the kettle, she could see that next to Ben was Harry. At an uncomfortable distance between them. They were both tense. That almost made her laugh. Uma looked up at Rosaline and then looked at Audrey. It was as if her boys had only managed to find her because Uma had accepted her fate.

“Could you leave us alone?” And even though she asked, there was control staining her voice.

“You just find out that you are the daughter of a villain and now you prefer to order people.” Audrey joked “As you wish. If you need me, I'll be looking at the designs that Gil is preparing for your return to Auradon.”

Rosaline rested her protective hand on her shoulder before leaving. Uma didn't look at her boys. Ben came around the table and sat across from her. Harry, to her surprise, went down at her feet. When Uma looked at him, his eyes were flushed with scarlet and he was staring at her. Uma felt like a storm threatening a pirate. A mad pirate, ready to die in her power.

Uma wanted to turn her face, look at Ben, and avoid being a source of conflict between them. But she couldn't do it. Uma couldn't stop staring at the pirate.

“I swore my loyalty to you, and I will carry out every order you ask of me.” Harry caught her eye “Except one. Maybe two.” He smiled at the end, amused at himself.

It was always easier to look at Harry. From the beginning, she had known what she wanted from him. She had wanted to take him away. Uma still wanted to. She longed to slide her fingers through his hair and close the distance between them. Harry always hinted that Uma had that natural magic of princesses, _not like other girls,_ and that was why she was so irresistible. Now she wanted to laugh on his lips and make him admit that she had never been that. That he had simply lost the battle against her before he thought about it.

“Uma...” Ben's hand closed over hers.

She didn't want to look at him. Because if she did, Uma knew she would collapse. He was still carrying the ring like the one she had left behind. Harry wasn't using it either. Ben desperately sought her attention.

“Uma...” Ben was talking to her like when they were kids and he wanted to sleep in her bed.

It wasn't easy to look at Ben, but she did. Uma never knew what page they were on. They had always been best friends. Always. She trusted him blindly. Ben would do anything for her. Even if it sounded like a terrible idea. If Uma told him to jump into the abyss, he would.

But this time she wasn't seeing her best friend. But to the future king. To her fiancé. She had fallen into the trap of his innocent voice. Ben grabbed her hand and closed the distance between them so fast she thought he would kiss her. Uma wanted to kiss him. Ben's gaze softened at the recognition of her fire.

“How does it feel to be free from your vow of chastity?” Uma cocked her face with sincere curiosity and true desperation to escape her own desires “I left you in good company.”

Harry laughed against her knee. She looked at them intrigued. Harry shrugged as if it were obvious. Uma looked at Ben and realized that he had lowered his face enough for her to kiss him. Beautiful. Ben was so attractive. His cheeks were flushed, and he was looking at her waiting for Uma to make the decision.

“I'm the same as when you left. Harry and I have been waiting for you. You and I owe this to ourselves for a long time, don't you think?” Ben asked.

“But...” Uma sighed when she felt Harry bite her thigh.

“Harry has been very impatient to find you. He almost went crazy. Unlike me, he hasn't learned for years to control the desire to be with you and not be able to.” The blush on Ben's cheeks darkened. “And if it's been torture for me, you can only imagine what it's been like for him.”

“You have each other!”

“Not without you.” Ben highlighted. “Never without you.”

She couldn't see the pirate, but Harry was leaning between her legs and sucking the factory out of her pants.

“You don't belong in that corridor full of paintings. You’re not a princess. You are an island girl.” Harry whispered, “And here we like to share.”

They were crazy. Auradon wasn't going to accept that. They needed to follow a plan. Uma wasn't popular enough with the old leaders to protect Harry.

“What would you do if I said no?” Uma asked Ben “If I didn't want this?”

“So, I don't want any of this.” The prince answered confidently.

“Darling, you have to understand. True love is nothing compared to a Goddess like you.”

Ben pulled away enough to look at her face.

“Harry and I have talked. The idea of not having you… It's terrifying. If you’re not with us, we won’t be complete. You said we would break traditions.” Ben took her hands and leaned down “Uma, you said it. So...”

Harry stretched. Still kneeling between her legs, he pushed his body like a predator until he was level with her neck. Uma was caught between them. Her face turned to Ben. Harry was against her.

Her blood began to pump hard. Something greater than magic filled her core. She felt powerful. And like any god being worshiped, Uma began to forget about being objective. At least for that moment.

“We are your boys. _Yours_.” Harry whispered against her ear “My true love is a prince, and my owner is a Goddess. I think happy endings do exist for a pirate.”

She shuddered. Ben's hazel gaze darkened, and she sent the remainder of her Auradon education overboard. Uma kissed the prince the way a villain would force poison into a hero's mouth. She devoured him as she had never dared to do. Uma kissed him in the wrongest way possible. And Ben _moaned_ against her mouth. He stretched out on the table so that she could feel him weaken for her. Uma pulled away and Ben collapsed onto the table. He almost dropped her cup of tea. Harry was holding the kettle out of reach.

Did Auradon want a princess? A bride? Oh, they would have that.

“You two understand that we're going to have to keep this hidden until the right time, right? Behind closed doors.” Uma asked.

“Are you trying to seduce me? Because it sounds good.” Harry whispered hoarsely as he gently caressed Ben's face who was recovering on the table. “We can let the public have a perfect picture of you. But in private I will be delighted to break the king of kings following the commands of our Goddess.”

Ben winced. Uma bit her lower lip, more so when the pirate tentatively bit her neck. Auradon would never be ready for them, but Uma didn't care.

“We can follow any plan. But as long as you understand that we love you too.” Ben looked at her more determined than ever. “And that we have a lot of time to make up for.”

“Auradon needs strong leaders.” Uma accepted.

“We need you.” Harry corrected and he went back to stroking Ben's hair. “Fate or not, you have accepted us, darling. You will always be the one to guide me here. To this perfect vision.”

Ben buried his face in the palm of Harry's hand. And Uma thought she could get used to that. That she really wanted to.

Uma buried her fingers in Harry's hair and drew him against her neck. He laughed wickedly and breathed in her essence. But she tightened her grip. Harry kissed her there, slipped his teeth wanting to mark her, but she held him back. A princess of Auradon couldn’t have visible marks of passion. Instead, she felt his hunger against her skin, his damp admiration following the pulse in her throat rushing as he kissed her. He moved against her body wanting to abandon all distance between them. Harry gasped in despair every time she tugged at his hair to control his despair. But he always came back for more, covering her with the infernal heat of his body. Uma pulled him apart. Harry was completely red and shaken, wanting to sink into her again, but holding himself.

“Well, boys…” Uma looked at them, feeling her spirits restored and every bit of insecurity Auradon had put into her starting to unravel. Because she wasn’t a princess. She wasn’t a hero. Uma wasn’t part of a fairy tale. The rules didn’t apply to her. “We have work to do and a conquest to achieve.”

Did Auradon want a princess? A bride? What they’re going to have was a goddess. And she was going to give her boys something better than a happy ending. Uma was magic. And magic could do everything.


End file.
